Idyllic
by Toni America
Summary: Sometimes love isn't the heal all people say it is. Sometimes it cuts and burns leaving behind all kinds of nasty scars. When the heart's desires pushes against the mind, what's a pony to do? How much can love destroy before it heals? Follow along as love, lust, desire and betrayal blur the lines in this sweeping finale of the Chrystal Heart Saga. QC/SA
1. Chapter 1

****CHAPTER ONE ****

The City of Canterlot truly was a sight to behold. During the night the moon shone down beautifully over the city. There was an ethereal quality to the continent's capital and if one had not known it, they'd never know that the city had been under siege almost thirty days ago.

Most, if not all, of the city's denizens were lost in slumber.

Such was the case for the country's newest royal couple.

Princess Cadenza Mi Amore slumbered with a smile on her face. Her husband and Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, was much the same way. While she dreamed of him and her family, he dreamed of memories from his past.

_"__You always wanted to be a solider?" The two lay on the roof of her home staring at a dark sky sprinkled with brilliant speckles of light. The city was quiet and the air was cool. The blanket beneath their hides helped them stay warm as they lazily cuddled, at ease in the other's company. _

_"__I guess…" Shining Armor breathed as he leaned closer to the darker hued mare. It was one of those things he never really thought about._

_"__It suits you…" Chrysalis decided after a while._

_"__What?"_

_"__Your cutie mark…" She had enlightened casually._

_Shining Armor rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in destiny." Was his teasing reply._

_"__I don't. But even if your name was Bull Winkle and all you were good at was growing plants, I think you'd still be a protector." She grinned at the idea despite her seriousness._

_"__Really?" He sounded proud._

_"__Really."_

_He grinned. "You're horrible for my ego."_

_"__Makes you easier to manipulate," she smirked deviously._

_"__I wish you wouldn't do that." He sighed as he felt his mood wane._

_"__Do what?"_

_"__Pretend to be this scruple-less siren."_

_Chrystal was silent._

_"__It's okay to have a heart, Chryssie. And it's not a weakness if it's steeped in gold."_

_Chrysalis could feel his eyes on her and forced herself not to return his gaze as her vision began to blur with a substance she refused to recognize. How is it that he always managed to make her feel so passionately? _

_"__Look at me…" Shining Armor murmured._

_A star streaked across the horizon with tails of plum and fire. "There's a shooting star," she whispered. "You should make a wish."_

_"__I already did."_

_He didn't know it at the time but her heart was sad for home. _

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Came Cadance's concerned tone.

Shining Armor sat straight up in bed with his eyes cast forward caught in a reverie.

She felt the shift in the mattress as soon as her husband moved waking her from a light sleep. The Princess of Love looked on with concern as this was beginning to be a common event in their night time routine.

"Shining?" She reached forward with a delicate hoof touching his tensed shoulder.

Unfocused eyes blinked as the stallion came to himself. "Huh?"

"Are you okay…" Was her hesitant reply.

Shining Armor shrugged away her touch unable to look her in the face. "Yea… Chryssie I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He didn't mean to sound so gruff but he couldn't help it as he felt his thoughts were not his own. He remembered a warm body onyx in color and eyes brighter than the fullest moon. A mare that was not his wife and not of his nation.

Candy eyes watered as a unique kind of numbness came over the cerise mare. The princess knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. Cadance pulled the covers closer to her chest as she watched him remove himself from their bed and disappear in the quiet sanctuary of the bath.

"It's Cadance," she whispered to an empty bed.

*-*3*-*3*-*3*-*

Weeks had gone by and everyday something triggered a memory Shining Armor couldn't remember living through. He couldn't take walks in the garden anymore as he remembered dawdling in tunnels of wisteria as a siren occupied his thoughts with hungry kisses and heated words. He couldn't stargaze as he recalled distant conversations under the moonlight. Nor could he eat sweets for reasons that made his heart heavy.

The Changeling Queen was haunting him and Shining Armor couldn't understand how any of it was possible. It was beginning to put a strain on his marriage. On the outside, he and Cadence looked like the perfect couple, but every night he woke up and locked himself away in the bathroom, he hated himself as he listened to his wife cry herself to sleep.

He wanted to be with Cadance, but how could he when the Changeling Queen had such a hold on his mind?

* * *

**A/N: Here is the third story for my saga. I also have this posted on Fimfiction, but I figured I'd post here too so that it'd be complete on this site as well (Thanx Janyo ). I'll update in sets of three chapters every other day. This is one is my 2nd fav out of all the stories I've written for this couple.**

**After this one, I'll post the final story I wrote that follows this arc.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

****CHAPTER 2 ****

Celestia stared down at the parchment on her desk.

It was a very explicit petition from neighboring towns and cities demanding the death of any and all changelings found from the failed invasion. The Sun Goddess could not hold back the sigh that escaped her lips.

Much to everyone's relief and confusion, no one had been able to find a single changeling.

After extensive searches, increased security patrols, and tighter border patrols, nothing had come up. She was actually in the process of relaxing her efforts. Her personal defeat at the hooves of the Changeling Queen had caused quite the shock.

Looking back on the situation, Celestia wondered how she could have missed the signs that she had. True, Chrysalis had done a good job of fooling them but there were obvious differences between the changeling and her niece.

Especially that day she found the other crying in her library.

The sun goddess remembered the misery and frustration that shone in the other mare's eyes. If nothing else was real, she was positive that had been no fabrication. The changeling had been desperate and conflicted over something besides her disastrous wedding.

"Princess Celestia?" At the sound of her name, Celestia looked up from her reading.

"Yes?" A timid pony by the name of Triste had stepped inside her domain and waited patiently for her orders. "Has there been a change in the prisoner?"

Triste shook her head allowing snow white tresses to spill over her shoulder. "There has been no change in condition in the last 12 hours. Felizi is with her now." Both she and her twin Felizi were white with honey colored eyes.

The ethereal looking mare stood from her desk and stared out the window at the city she'd dedicated her life to. Canterlot was in no danger, she was sure of that. But Celestia was not in the habit of lying to her people. True, no changeling had been spotted since the day of her niece's wedding, but there was one in custody.

"Thank you Triste... You are dismissed."

"Princess, I do not mean to overstep my bounds, but, why do you keep her?"

Celestia stared at the curious mare who had been an integral part in her newest 'guest' containment. She and her sister were magically gifted when it came to holding spells and medicinal magic.

"Answers..." Had been the monarch's response. "I want answers."

*-*3*-3*-*3*-*3*-*

"How's the Sol tour coming?" Cadance asked with a hopeful smile on her romantic features. The alicorn of love sat across from her lover on their private veranda as they enjoyed a quiet breakfast. The sun streamed down upon them casting its warm glow on everything. The city of Canterlot appeared golden thanks to its early morning haze.

Shining Armor blinked as he looked up from the brief he was reading. He stared into her bright eyes and felt a wave of affection for the mare he had taken as his wife. "So far so good." He watched as her anxious features melted with relief. Nowadays, he had to really try to talk to her, but today there was an easiness that reminded him that Cadance had always been his friend.

The Sol Tour was something Celestia had started to insure the citizens that all was well and that no species would do to them what had been done to her kin in Canterlot. Today he'd be travelling to Ponyville with the Princess. He hoped to see his sister while he was there and he expressed this with his wife. "Yea, Twilight's been so busy. Since the wedding," was his careful pause, "I realized I don't see her enough. She's my only sister."

Cadance nodded not reacting to the mention of their union. "Lucky me, I'm an only child." Was her joking response in reference to visiting arrangements. Shining Armor raised a brow as a soft smile stretched across his face as he thought of something. And just as soon as nostalgia set in, he immediately pushed the thought away and frowned. Cadance had watched the whole thing play out until he blinked and looked away in guilt. She too then stared at a spot on the table as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. She could guess what he thought about and she was pretty sure it wasn't about her.

"What're your plans for today?" Was Shining Armor's quick change of subject as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know," she hummed following her husband's lead as she ate another berry.

"Maybe you and your friends can volunteer at the Canterlot Home for Girls today," he suggested.

Cadance broke out in a coughing fit as her face twisted as if she'd bitten into something rancid.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Captain with concern.

"Yeah!" The love alicorn recovered swallowing loudly. "Bad berry," she coughed as she quickly took a long sip of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. He looked over the berries she was eating missing the flash of anger on her pink face. "I think I will," She forced a smile. "It was a lot of fun, from what I remembered and I'm sure the girls would like to too."

Both exchanged strained smiles as their discomfort grew.

"Captain, the Princess is waiting for you." Came the voice of a blue roan pegasi with darker colored hair. Cadance nodded in greeting at the pony who was now her private guard. It was something her family had insisted on after she returned from her honeymoon. To Shining Armor's relief she had accepted the security provision with little complaint.

Shining Armor quickly gathered his things and kissed his wife on the forehead. "See you when I get back."

Cadance relished in the small act of affection, "be safe, sweetie. Tell Twilight I'll see her next time!" She watched as he strode away to do her Aunt's bidding.

Faust, the name of the pegasi that didn't mind laying down his life for the beautiful alicorn let his dark blue eyes appraise the mare. "Is everything alright, Princess?" Despite being a simple pony, he was very observant reading into others and situations in ways that rarely allowed him to make a mistake.

She blinked. "Everything's fine!" She assured despite numbness that ghosted around inside her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

The stallion gave her a look that effectively communicated his lack of belief in her statement. "Whenever you're ready, Princess..." He sighed turning his gaze to the stare out at the city. He waited patiently as she relished in her illusions. "It's almost as beautiful as you," he said offhand, to which Cadance blushed.

He was so forthcoming. She watched him as he watched the view. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. Her guard didn't believe in that and it frightened her sometimes.

The journey to Ponyville took less than an hour by train.

Celestia and her royal party made appearances and talked to the people in the peaceful town making sure no pony had seen or been threatened by anything. She had given Shining Armor permission to spend the day with his sister Twilight, as she had more than enough of her guard around to protect and fight should something happen.

They finished up with all of their agenda about three hours after their arrival, and the alicorn had no problem with giving her people a couple of hours to themselves before they returned to Canterlot.

She stopped by the library to converse briefly with her student and retrieve her Captain. Once she'd gotten there, she could hear the two talking amongst themselves.

"I don't know Twiley," the older Sparkle was saying.

"It's normal for you to have a disconnect like that after what you two went through. Just give it time, Big Brother. Everything'll work out. You'll see."

Celestia heard the other sigh. She knocked on the door not wanting to snoop anymore than she had. "Hello, hello!" She beamed at the siblings announcing her presence.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight gushed with wide eyes.

"Twilight," She greeted affectionately. She nodded at Shining Armor making a mental note to talk to him once they returned to the castle. There was something he needed to know.

The ocean crawled out to the horizon sparkling with the setting sun. The sky was exploding with swirls of brilliant magentas, lavenders and gold. The Zephyr broke water as its aged bow cut through listless waters of a darkened aquamarine.

Two ponies stood on deck of the small ship staring somberly ahead. Despite the calming sound of breaking waves and the smell of sea salt air, a cloud of dread and confusion hung over the two figures.

Castaways, who promised labor in return for passage, the younger of the two was the most worried. Kirai's dark olive eyes were besieged with a sentiment rooted in worry. She hugged the ship's rail as she kept her gaze on the orange ball of fire ahead. The sea sprayed her lilac colored coat and braided, onyx mane, but the pony paid no mind to her surroundings.

Her companion stood close to her back as she worried much for her. Jedzia's green eyes never left Kirai's anxious figure. Her newest form had a coat of pale vermillion and a thick mane the color of raw umber.

Neither had ever wondered too much about pony life as they imitated it often enough. But every since they had recovered from the disaster that had been Canterlot, the two found they could change no longer. All their changeling senses had been muted along with their magic.

To find yourself alone and hurt in enemy territory with no way of protecting yourself was truly horrific. Luckily, neither mare had been seriously injured as they hadn't experienced the expelling head-on as most of their kind had.

Jedzia had awakened to Kirai's body wrapped tightly around her in protection as the other was lost in prayer for her proverbial sister. Upon regaining consciousness neither had a clue about what was going on. They didn't know where their brethren or their Queen were. They had never thought they could be anything else than what they had been.

However, it seemed as if fate had different plans and both were stuck.

So, the duo did the only thing they could think of:

They tended their wounds and caught a ride back home, hoping to make sense of everything that had happened.

"Everything will work out," Jedzia spoke up.

"What if... what if she didn't make it?" Kirai's voice barely carried over the wind as her eyes misted.

"Kirai, don't. " Jedzia warned.

"What if that's why we can't..."

"She wouldn't give up like that."

Kirai felt a comforting hoof on her shoulder and it gave her strength. As long as she had Jedzia she could withstand all that had happened. "We have to find out what happened to the others," her voice was stronger as her eyes narrowed in determination burning with the glow of a fading sun. "We have to get back and if- when we find 'her,' we'll bring her back too."

The two were well on their way and nothing would stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shining Armor... Is everything alright between yourself and Cadance?" The alicorn had waited till she could have a private moment in her office with the stallion.

The last few days had been a bit chaotic as they had been wrapping up the Sol Tour. So far not a single changeling had been sighted. It truly was a wonder. So many of the creatures had stood against her citizens and yet not a one had been found. But all that aside, she was concerned about more than just changelings.

Celestia stared at the Captain of her Guard with a look of worry on her pristine features. She knew that the relationship between Shining Armor and her niece was terse at best. She had an idea as to why but she'd rather hear it from him. There were changes in the two that worried her.

"Things are-"

"Don't lie to me. I can sense that the bond the two of you had isn't nearly as strong as it once was." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. He looked ten years older. "I know what I am and the position I hold... but I'd like to think that you would have come to view me as family..." She watched as he winced at the term. "Or at least a friend."

"I... "

"It's her... isn't it?" Cerulean eyes filled with shame. "There's something you should see."

Moments later he found himself following the alicorn deep inside the castle. There was a stairwell on the east wing of the castle that led to the dungeons. As Captain of the Guard he knew that. But what he didn't know was that inside the last cell there was a secret passage way with another staircase to an even more secure holding. Following the Sol Alicorn down the dimly lit pathway was a bit unnerving. There were labyrinths here he didn't even know existed as architecture from the castle ended, and natural tunnels were used.

Ancient wards were set in place as the duo got closer to their destination. He noticed a pale mare softly chanting as she poured magic into a floating sphere in what he thought was an empty cavern. However when he finally realized what Celestia was showing him, the stallion was at a loss for words.

There locked behind a magical barrier was the bane of his existence. His heart began to speed as his breath quickened. He hadn't seen her since his wedding day and his eyes, much to his horror, acted as if they needed to make up for lost time. He couldn't help but stare at the slumbering mare memorizing every line and detail about her unnatural presence.

A thousand memories ran through his head and Shining Armor had to remind himself that none of it was real.

It couldn't be.

"How long?" He managed through a clenched jaw.

"Since the night you left for your honeymoon." Celestia stepped up beside the stallion as she spoke.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"I felt you were too close to the situation at the time." He looked as if he were ready to argue, so she continued in her explanation. "She's no threat to anypony in this state. And even if she were, Felizi and Triste are exceptional at what they do. Precautions have been taken."

"And you are sure she's contained?"

"Yes. The barrier here was created with her abilities in mind. Even if she were awake she can't escape and her magic can't penetrate it."

He nodded as his darkened eyes drank in the sight of her slumbering form. "Chrysalis..." The way he spoke her name made Celestia tilt her head as she studied him. There was a jumble of emotion showcased on his usually stoic features. Part of him ached while another part of him raged at the sight of her. He hated her.

"I sense no changeling magic about you... However, only a changeling can reverse changeling magic. I admit its a bit difficult to detect." After the disaster that was her niece's wedding, Celestia had retraced all of Chrysalis' research on changelings and their origins. She'd even used a few resources of her own to figure out what she could about the mare that had almost taken over her beloved city. What she didn't understand was how she could of won when the queen of the changelings had slept under her roof for so long. The other hadn't struck her as incompetent- quite the opposite. So how had she lost so soundly? What was her goal?

Celestia was dying to understand.

And it looked as if Shining Armor had questions of his own as well.

"We should take another honeymoon," Cadance moaned as she lay breathless beside her husband. "You seem so distracted nowadays..." Between work and their own issues, it was hard for the couple to find time to be intimate. But even now, Cadance would not complain. This was more than nothing. It'd been a while since her morning involved sleeping in and under cover exploration.

Shining Armor kissed her forehead as he caught his breath. "It wouldn't do me any good," he lamented. "My mind would still be on work. Maybe in a couple of months we can spend a week or two in Vanhoover... What do you think?"

The Princess gave a small smile as she rested her head on his chest, contouring her body to his. "I don't like the cold, remember."

He frowned. "No... You don't do you..." A silence fell over the two as they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"Aunt Celestia wanted to see you some time today." Was Cadance's soft admission. "She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I assume you know." The Princess had long since stopped giving him tests he couldn't pass. This was a way for him to go about his business without feeling like he'd let her down.

The stallion tried not to look relieved as he untangled himself from her. Sadly, Cadance was becoming used to it and that did make him feel like shit.

He quickly took a shower but later hesitated at their bedroom door. "Cadie..."

"Yes?" She said absently as she stared out her balcony door wrapped in cashmere comforts.

"I want you to know that I am trying..."

"Maybe one day you won't have to." She gave him a tight smile and shoo-ed him away. "Celestia is waiting."

Princess Celestia received regular updates about the changeling's health, but every few days she physically went to see for herself. Now that he knew, Shining Armor found himself tagging along with his ruler hoping to talk with the Queen who'd impersonated his wife. He felt horrible about the deterioration of his marriage. The sooner he confronted Chrysalis the sooner he could get his life back.

"Why is she asleep?" He heard himself asking on what was now his third visit.

"She's dying..." Came a voice.

"Who are you?" Celestia exclaimed as they both whirled around to find Discord and an unfamiliar presence.

"Relax my dear sweet Celestia, she's with me."

"Discord!"

"In the flesh..."

"I am the cause of this." The alicorn that stood beside the draconequus was a majestic creature with a buttercream coat and a mane the color of corals. Plum colored eyes were demure as her sharp features expressed a calmness that seemed unnatural.

"What do you mean she's dying?" Shining Armor spoke up.

"She has nothing to live for... so she thinks." Serpentine eyes locked onto Shining Armor's making the stallion uncomfortable.

"Had I not sent her away, she'd have died the night of your wedding." Spoke the unknown alicorn.

"And what of her species?" Asked Celestia trusting of her own kind. The night of the wedding, both she and her sister felt a great magical disturbance, pure in nature. It felt a lot like the magical presence of the alicorn in front of her.

"You need not worry about that. There is no such thing as a changeling. In fact, there never was." Discord spoke up with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"Should she continue to slumber this way she'll eventually die." Elytra said thoughtfully.

"No!" Shining Armor's outburst accosted Elytra's attention. "I need to speak with her!"

Plum colored eyes patiently studied him before the olden alicorn smiled. 'This will be interesting.' She thought as she recalled the changeling's emotions for the stallion. "You will speak with her soon enough," was her cryptic response. The results of such a thing, she did not know.

"How can we wake her?" Was the stallion's serious remark. He needed her to take this spell off of him.

"You haven't told him?" Elytra was surprised at his eagerness despite his obvious anger and reluctance.

"No... I wasn't sure." Celestia admitted hating how convoluted everything was becoming.

"I see... I would prepare myself if I were you..." Shining Armor looked taken aback.

"Are you... Elytra?" Celestia's eyes were curious as she took in the other ethereal creature.

"What do you wish to know?" Elytra gave her an honest smile.

"Everything."

"Perhaps another time," was her meaningful response. 'When we are away from others.'

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I look forward to it."

"Where did you send her?" Shining Armor asked. He hadn't meant to sound so concerned.

"To a place where no pony would hurt her." Was the alicorn's simple response.

* * *

Chrysalis awoke with a scream as her reclined form shot forward into an upright position.

Everything was twisted and her chest burned as she found herself gasping for breath. Suddenly there were voices and hooves and this whole situation felt like something she'd already had happen to herself.

"Calm down Chrystal! You were involved in an accident… You don't remember?"

The changeling blinked several times before she could focus her attention on the pony speaking to her. "Wha…."

A beautiful mare with a mane the color of corals stared down at her with concerned eyes. "Be at ease. You're safe here…"

Before the doctor could say anymore another mare entered the room and it was as if the sins of her past were forgotten.

"Odo? Maker!"

The dark colored unicorn raised a brow at the greeting. Her baby sister hadn't greeted her like that in years. Granted they were a lot closer now than what they'd ever been, but their relationship still wasn't where she wanted it.

"Chrysalis... you were involved in an accident. I came as soon as I could."

"She beat me..."

"What?"

"Cadance... She beat us... me."

The light haired unicorn tilted her head in confusion. "The doctor said you sustained head injuries so I'm not even going to ask."

It was in that moment that the changeling queen actually took in her surroundings.

A hospital?

She took the time to really look at the healer... She looked like a normal unicorn. And now that she looked down at herself, she realized so did she. No chitin, no holes, no wings or fangs. She was…. a pony?

What the hell was going on? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice her room door open with the addition of another pony.

"Chrysalis?"

She stared at him with wide eyes pushing back into her bedding. She'd never seen him so unkempt before and it only added to her fear. Surely he was there to kill her. And while confusion ruled her mind fear was quickly taking root making her frail frame tremble. She somehow managed to stutter out his name, "Sh-shining Armor…"

"Chryssie… How're you feeling?" He looked so relieved and anxious. Not at all what she was expecting.

"Confused…"

"Well you hit your head pretty hard. But the Doctor said you should be fine in a few days."

"My head?"

"Haven't we been over this, Chrystal?" Said her snarky sister.

"You don't remember." It was a statement. "Chryssie, you were in a train wreck."

"A train wreck?"

"Yea…"

A mix between a sob and a gasp came from her. What was going on? "I just feel so overwhelmed."

"Shh… it's okay." He stroked her mane with a familiarity that scared her as much as it comforted her. "Its been a rough few days. You've been unconscious for almost a week."

"Maker…"

"I was so afraid of losing you. You and the baby are all I care about."

"Baby?! What baby?" She couldn't carry a baby.

"Chrysalis… you're pregnant."

* * *

**Oh wow... I forgot how this ended. All will be revealed soon enough. This a QC/SA fanfic all the way though. So be warned. I ran hard with the idea of Changelings being cursed creatures as well. So if you're not into that I understand. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

xotic orchids, lilacs, and roses grew up around smooth cobbled stone paths.

The Royal Garden held a lot of memories for Shining Armor. Memories that now felt wrong despite the joy they'd given him at one point of time. He had loved the time he'd spent with Cadance in this place. But that wasn't Cadance that had made his heart race and his body tingle.

The words of the new alicorn Celestia had allowed in their midst still ate him as he sought clarity within the garden.

A cool breeze made the stallion shiver as he continued through the peaceful grounds that now mocked him.

_"A rustic styled bubble bath? In the middle of the garden?"_

_Chrysalis smiled as she sprinkled a generous amount of lavender in the water swirling the petals around until the scent wafted up to her nose. "Scared?" she asked playfully._

_"Cadance, anyone can see!" He made it sound so scandalous._

_"So... let them. It's not as if we're doing something wrong. I'm sure Luna has better things to watch than you bathing."_

_Shining Armor stared wide eyed at his fiancé as a fierce blush fanned over his face. _

The memory made his chest ache and his guilt flare. The sound of uncoordinated hoof-falls saved him from his thoughts.

"So this is where you run off to at night?" Or so he thought. Shining Armor could tell by the slur in her voice she'd been drinking. She'd been doing that a lot now lately. Drinking. The fact that she'd turned to alcohol made him feel even worse than he thought he could. "You'd rather wander the cold than make an effort with me." It sounded like her heart was breaking.

"Cadance, it's not what you think..." Shining Armor tried to assure her, but something told him nothing could fix what was messed up between the two of them.

"Since when do you know what I'm thinking?" Was her derisive snort. "You can't even look at me, let alone talk to me long enough to know what I'm thinking!"

"Cadie-"

She visually stiffened. "Don't! Don't call me that! You lost that right when you picked everything else over me." The pain in her voice was like a knife to his heart.

"I didn't pick anypony over you. I love you."

"Love me, do you?" Cadance couldn't keep the mocking out of her voice. She was so tired of competing for his affections. "I was trapped in those caves all alone!" Her voice cracked. "And nopony except your sister noticed. How do you think that makes me feel?" The wine was supposed to numb not fan her spiraling emotions.

"Cadance... Please-" she refused to talk about her entrapment to him.

"I love you. I do, but I can't move past this until I know Chrysalis is gone for good." The words surprised herself, but she meant them all the same. That bitch deserved it for what she did to her. Who knew where she was, but she knew that her husband could be doing more to find her.

"Cadence, what're you talking about?" He'd never seen her like this and it scared him. Yes she was drunk, but she was also very serious.

"I want her gone, Shining Armor. I've heard the rumors about a death decree against all changelings. Is it true?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Did she not know who her aunt was? Celestia would never agree to that without a trial or some other hearing first.

"You said you loved me... Now here's your chance to prove it."

"Cadie- Cadence," He caught himself, "this is madness, nopony is killing anypony."

She pulled her lips into a thin line as his refusal put her second to the changeling queen once again. "If you can't do something about it, then I will." Cadance spun around and stalked away with fire in her eyes. She'd get rid of the witch and after that there'd be nothing standing in their way.

Faust watched as the Princess stumbled down the hall with tear streaks on her pretty face. He respected his Captain, but sometimes he wondered how he ended up with Cadance.

Especially with everything that had happened in the last month.

Had he been the one Cadence had chosen he would have known Chrysalis had been a fake all along. He knew the Princess better than he knew the back of his hoof. Faust was a pony in-love with the beautiful mare. It bothered him to see her shed tears over a pony who was obviously not so sure about his feelings.

"Princess?" He reached out to steady the stumbling pony both physically and emotionally. Cadance sniffled as she fell into his larger, muscular frame. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern shining in his dark eyes. She looked up into his eyes seeing what he kept hidden from others. The depth of emotion she found in her personal guard's eye was the emotion she had always hoped to see in Shining Armor's. The revelation that it was missing made her cry all over again.

"I don't know what I did wrong," she sobbed. "Why can't he forget that wench?"

"You've done nothing wrong, Cadence. Some ponies are just undeserving of the gifts you give," was Faust's bold reply.

"But it's always been him. Always."

"But is he worth all of this? I mean look at you."

"What are you saying?" She sniffled as she blinked up at him

"You could have anypony you want. Don't waste your time on somepony who can't appreciate you for the treasure you are. If you were mine, I'd never let you go a day without knowing it."

Candy colored eyes widened and in her lonely and drunken state, the Princess couldn't help but flush at the words. He was handsome and oh so warm.

"Uh... thanks." She sniffled. "H-help me back to my room?"

"Of course."

The next morning, the Princess woke up alone with a slight hangover.

Faust had laughed at her miserable state before helping her to the shower, and leaving her to wash the ailment away. While Cadance still felt queasy, the hot water helped wake her up and made her feel a lot better.

When she finally saw her husband in the halls later that morning, she excused herself from Faust's watchful eyes.

"Shining..."

Shining Armor gave her a nervous smile before dismissing the soldiers he was speaking with and giving her his full attention.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night. I was upset and I took it out on you."

"It's alright. We've both been a little crazy."

She smiled sweetly. "I love you."

He smiled tightly and repeated the sentiment. "Love you too." Slowly as if to give him time to pull away, the tri-colored maned pony leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She lingered, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. It was awkward at first, but both ponies relaxed into the action before pulling away moments later.

"See you later for dinner?" Candy eyes were hopeful.

"Whatever you want."

"Its a date!" She giggled.

The two quickly exchanged goodbyes. Once the stallion rounded the corner to go on about his affairs, the love Princess dropped her smile. Soon enough he'd see the error of his ways and he'd break his neck trying to make up for it.

She turned her attention to Faust and signaled him back over, meeting halfway.

"Faust..."

"Yes, Princess." The two began to walk in the opposite direction Shining Armor went.

"About last night, I apologize-"

"Apology accepted. But I meant everything I said. You're beautiful, kind and smart. You should never let a stallion push you to those limits."

She blinked at the soft reprimand. "I appreciate your service to me, but despite our familiarity, I'm still your Princess... and I'm also a married mare."

He rose a brow as if to say something, but then thought better. "Of course." Faust's bow would've made her old finishing school teachers proud. "I meant no disrespect."

"I know... Escort me to Allegra's please?" She forced herself to look ahead.

"Certainly."

Over the next couple of days, Shining Armor was extra attentive to her needs.

It was if the stallion had had a great revelation.

He cleared his lunches to spend time with her, he took her out for dates and lavished her with attention afterwards. It was wonderful having that sense of intimacy with him again. It was amazing what a little love and tenderness could do for a pony.

If there were any awkward blunders made or he did something that he thought she liked because of the time that preceded their wedding, both purposefully ignored it. Things were finally looking up and Cadance was one step closer to having her life back.

_"__I was so afraid of losing you. You and the baby are all I care about."_

_"__Baby?! What baby?" She couldn't carry a baby._

_"__Chrysalis… you're pregnant." _

That had been a year ago and all of Chrysalis' doctors, except Elytra, had been amazed at her survival. The mare should've died but fate had smiled upon her that day and not a day went by that Chrysalis didn't feel privileged to be with her husband and the beautiful little filly they had created.

Gemma was her pride and joy. The little girl brought so much love into her heart, Chrysalis thought she'd burst.

As she lounged around in her backyard, she watched as her little girl gave chase to a butterfly. Two cups of lemonade rested near her lounge as did a smaller pair of sunglasses that matched the pair she had on.

The sound of knocking from her front door pulled her from whatever reverie she found herself in. With a soft sigh, she pushed her sunglasses off her face.

"Gemma, baby, Mama's going to answer the door, okay."

The little girl paused in her trouncing to wave in her mother's direction. With a coat the palest color of clouds and hair more cyan than turquoise, her coloring favored her father more. But the sharpness of her features was very much like her mother's. Even the shape of her eyes. They were dark right now, as all children's were, but as she grew they'd eventually take the color of her father's as well.

Chrysalis wasn't worried about her going anywhere. Their backyard was gated off and there was no way the filly could climb it. Leaving the door open in case Gemma wanted to follow her, she took her time answering her guest.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she opened the oak door. The messenger pony in front of her was jamming out to something as he bobbed his head in rhythm as he retrieved a telegram from his messenger bag wordlessly handing her the item. He unconsciously flexed his wings as he waited to see if she wanted to reply to her message.

With a quick scribble of pen, and a fresh telegram form, she replied, paid a surcharge and handed him back the cards. With a grin, he took the items filed them away and took off. Chrysalis closed her door, and went back to her backyard. She halted in her steps as she saw her daughter and her husband wrestling in the grass.

Gemma was crouched low to the ground making growling sounds that were more cute than scary while Shining Armor pretended to be scared, shaking in his hooves. Just when the filly decided to pounce, the stallion caught her in the air and tossed her up after he spun her around.

Squealing in laughter, the little girl was deliriously happy.

With a small smile, Chrysalis leaned against the door sill and watched as the two laughed and played.

"Hey Chryssie!" She heard her sister Odonata call from inside. "Help me with this?" She shook her head and turned around. She could hear Jedzia as well as Zendaya rushed past her to join her friend outside.

"Gem, Gem!" The little filly shouted. "Uncle Armor!"

"Zendaya!"

Chrysalis briefly cursed herself as she realized she forgot to lock her front door. No quiet evening tonight, she realized as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So, have you heard from Kirai?" Came a familiar voice.

"Kirai?!"

"Chryssie!"

Shining Armor hated lying to his wife, but he also didn't want to be the one to tell her about Chrysalis. But since he found out, he knew that the mare needed to know. Celestia had agreed and they both made plans to tell her at dinner.

Since then, he had been trying very hard to be a good husband to her. He went out of his way to make time for her and forced himself to forget the other thoughts whirring around his mind. Plus, with what he had to tell her he needed her in the best of moods, as horrible as it sounded.

He and his sovereign sat in the great dining hall waiting for the Princess to arrive with heavy hearts and resigned expressions. Neither knew exactly how she would take it, but they both knew that she wouldn't take it well.

Celestia had the cooks prepare the girl's favorite meal.

"Aunt Celestia, what're you doing here?" Cadance was all smiles as she entered the great room. "Not that I mind." She approached the table and took a seat. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite meal as the table had already been set. Savory rosemary chicken and wild rice. Tonight the two were supposed to have another romantic dinner in the palace's Great Hall.

She openly gazed upon her husband, who, for some reason, was avoiding her stare. A strong bout of anxiousness settled over her as she thought they had been making progress

"Cadenza, there's something you need to know."

"Okay... What is it?"

"It's about the changelings." Celestia continued.

Violet eyes began to frost over. "What about them?"

"We have one in custody..." Shining Armor managed with seriousness.

She waited for them to elaborate. When they didn't, "Who..."

"Cadance th-"

"Who. is. it." She had to know.

"It's the changeling queen." Celestia jumped in.

"She's here? In our castle?" Celestia nodded with a concerned expression on her face. Cadance narrowed her eyes as she realized they still weren't telling her the whole truth. "So... What're you not telling me? As long as you're not just going to give her a slap on the wrist and try to understand her." She snorted.

"Cadenza!"

She was joking, but neither pony was laughing. "You are... aren't you?" Her chest ached as her voice rose. "You can't be serious. Not After what that bitch did to me. You're just going to mend her broken wings and teach her to fly?!"

"Your're being ridiculous. Calm down." Shining Armor said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm being ridiculous?! I was trapped all alone in those caves for three months not knowing if I was going to live or die. And all the while that wench was smiling in your faces pretending to be me. Replacing me!"

"Wait... You... You were down there for three months?" The stallion did the math as he thought back to what had happened within those three months.

"What difference does it make?"

"Cadance it makes all the difference! I was with her for three months!"

He felt betrayed did he?

"You didn't tell him..." Celestia frowned as she remembered the conversation she and her niece had had the day after her wedding. Cadance had promised her that she would tell Shining Armor everything.

"I am well aware of what the two of you did, in my 3 month absence, _'husband.'_" The stallion felt as if she'd hit him square in the gut. "You think I'm stupid? You think I don't notice the way you have to force yourself to touch me? Or the guilty look you get when you're thinking about her? Forgive me for omitting that tiny piece of information while you placed me second."

Celestia felt tears prick her eyes as she watched her niece lash out in pain at her situation. Something had snapped in the mare, and the Sol alicorn wasn't sure how to fix it.

"You're going to try her aren't you Aunt Celestia?" And when the sol alicorn failed to say anything, the cerise colored alicorn grew frantic. "The sentence is death! That's the law, Aunt Celestia. Not even you are above the law!"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly, Aunty."

"Cadance please!"

"To hell with both of you!" She raged feeling deeply wounded. Celestia and Shining Armor watched as the mare shoved away from the table and stormed off in anger.

Elytra was on her way to where Celestia and Shining Armor were when the young alicorn stormed past her. Keen eyes watched as the obviously upset female continued on. Though their skill sets regarding their cutie marks were similar they were not the same. With that being said, she could still feel the younger's turmoil and it made her stop as she said a small prayer for the girl.

No one deserved to have their heart broken in the way Cadance was experiencing. She just hoped the girl was stronger than she had been when she had lost her husband and child. Elytra shuddered as she thought of it.

Focusing on the task at hand, she arrived at the table to see Shining Armor and the Sol Princess recovering from whatever had transpired to make their missing party member missing.

"Elytra," Celestia greeted regaining her composure. She'd have to check on her niece later.

"Princess Celestia, Shining Armor."

The Captain of the Guard gave a tight smile as he tried swallow what had just happened between himself and his wife. "What's going on?"

"It's time to bring her back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Elytra's voice surrounded him sounding like a whisper in his thoughts.

He nodded.

Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Elytra, Triste and Felizi were all gathered in the changeling's holding cell. There was the bed that the changeling resided in and another brought in for Shining Armor. Elytra had used a special spell to open the gateway to the changeling's whereabouts. She'd send Shining Armor's essence to where she'd sent the other so he could bring her back to them.

"Just relax." She breathed into his ears.

"Okay..." He breathed.

"Is this safe?" Celestia asked with concern.

Elytra's laughter was soft as she regarded the Princess. "Of course, Princess." She turned her eyes onto him. "The world she's in is very real, Shining Armor... Just remind her that it is not hers. Time passes differently there so don't forget why you're there." And then the chanting began. "You'll be fine," she assured him.

The world around him fell away as he felt a disconnect between mind, body and soul. Colors drained and swirled as they recreated space showcasing the most brilliant of stars. One seemed to beckon him closer and as the stallion faded into the light, his world was reconstructed. Though it was foreign, it felt oddly familiar as his essence was gathered and his senses engaged.

The sound of music, laughter and the clinking of glasses was first. The scent of black currant and vanilla filled his nose, and he slowly became aware of a very feminine presence. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the mare that haunted his dreams. Chrysalis' bright eyes were smoldering as they burned into his. She didn't look like a changeling and yet this could be nopony but her.

Shining Armor blinked as he realized all of himself was whole. Taking in his surroundings, he saw he was in some kind of ballroom at a party of some sort.

All of his family and friends were there including some he didn't recognize whose names he realized he knew. It was crazy how familiar everything felt. The most unnerving was how being engaged with her felt. They were dancing and the world, or rather this world, was exactly as it was supposed to be.

And then she spoke as they continued to sway around the floor to the sultry voice that sang 'The Nearness of You.'

"Two years ago if somepony would've asked me if I saw myself a wife and a mother, I would've laughed in their face."

Shining Armor blinked as a slow smile crawled across his face as he allowed himself to be. "You're amazing with kids." And he didn't know where the revelation came from just that he knew it was true.

"Says Daddy dearest…" Chrysalis rolled her eyes despite the mirth shining in their gemstone depths. "Gemma adores you…" She stole a quick kiss much to his surprised delight. Why did this feel so easy?

"Just like her mom."

"Conceited much?" She teased as they continued to dance to the nostalgic piece.

"You can thank my wife." He laughed as the compliment rolled off his tongue so easily. Where was this affectionate attitude coming from?

"I love you, Shining Armor." Her dark features were suddenly soft as her eyes locked onto his. "I love my husband… my daughter… our life. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Not even an Oscar win." Again, somehow he just knew that was important to her.

"Not even…"

He kissed her full on the mouth humming into the action as their mouths fused together in a sensual embrace. It was fire when his lips touched hers. And the stallion was surprised to find how much he enjoyed the burn. All kinds of dark and eager thoughts filled his mind as he lost himself in this world.

What... No!

He forced himself to shun the feelings he had for her as he remembered himself, bringing their kiss to an abrupt end. "This isn't real, Chryssie…" He violently shook his head. "Chrysalis… This isn't us."

Chrysalis tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"It's time to go…"

"Go? But…" She stepped away to really study him. Was he sick? He didn't look- No scar.

He looked like her Shining Armor, but something about him was off… Like she could feel that this was not the stallion she arrived with. "You're not… my husband." Her green eyes narrowed.

"No… And you're not my wife… I married Cadance, not you."

"Cadance?" Harlequin eyes shone bright with disbelief. "Is this is some kind of joke…"

"Daddy dance?" A child's voice interrupted the two. A filly with a coat the color of clouds stared up at the stallion with eyes much like his own. Shining Armor felt his breath catch as he stared at the foal who favored both he and the mare he'd come to collect.

She was beautiful with her pristine and sky-like looks.

Chrysalis tore her eyes away from the pony in front of her as she regarded her daughter. "Hey baby," she cooed accosting her little one's attention, "Daddy's not feeling well right now- how about you steal a dance from your Aunty Twilight? You know how much she likes dancing with you."

Gemma grinned up at her mother with a look of pure innocence. "Okay! Aunty Twiley dance!"

Chrysalis watched as her daughter hobbled off in search of her aunt.

"You aren't an actress, we're not together, she… she doesn't exist. This isn't where you belong." With every statement his conviction grew. She closed her heart to his words before giving him her undivided attention.

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because they're true… no matter how much you might not want them to be."

"I..uh… I need some air…"

Chrysalis quickly moved away from him, moving as fast as she could without raising alarm. She ignored the various ponies who called for her attention until she was safely outside the balcony doors.

Her thoughts took her back to a period of a few years ago. She remembered waking in the hospital confused, upset and pregnant. As she assimilated into her daily routine and lifestyle she'd forgotten the initial feelings and memories she'd awoken with as they were replaced by events that had happened in this time stream. She believed what they had told her- that it had all been a dream induced by a serious lump to the head.

With love and care from her family and friends she found her groove and never looked back as time unfolded. And now years later, here was this stallion she had distant memories of.

"He's right…."

"Shining Armor?" What the hell was going on? She felt as if her reality was violently clashing with some other.

"You're not my Chryssie but you and her are one and the same." He sounded so sad.

"I don't understand… This is real isn't it?"

"Yes… I love you like I love her because you are her. But this is a reality wholly different from your own."

"But how can I exist in a world that isn't mine?"

"How could you not? Time and space are infinite and who's to say yours is the only reality in existence?

She was quiet as it was slowly coming back to her. The infiltration, her engagement… her failure. "So all those things… I… I did that?"

"Yeah, baby you did."

"He's come to…"

"He doesn't want to kill you, love. He might not accept his feelings for you, but I feel that he feels deeply for you. He's confused right now."

"I don't want to go…." She cried as she began to grasp what he was purposing. "I can't…" Already she felt herself buckling under the weight of her actions.

"Yes you can…" He nuzzled her comfortingly. "And while things may be hard now, it won't always be like this."

"There's nothing for me there… I have no people… no crown… nothing…"

"There's Gemma…"

"But…"

"It's time to go… Being a victim never did suit you."

He kissed her and for a moment none of it was real.

*-3333-*

Elytra raised a brow at the look on the stallion's face beside her. She could feel his jealousy for the stallion conversing with his 'wife' and she found the whole thing amusing.

"What's he doing?" He frowned as the two locked in a kiss.

"Preparing her."

"For what?"

"For the trip home."

Moments later, the changeling cautiously approached the duo with a dull expression on her face.

Shining Armor frowned as he noticed though she stood on the balcony with her husband, 'she' stood with them. Just as the three began to fade he watched as the other Chrysalis collapsed into the scarred Shining Armor. The look on his face was painful.

*-3333-*

"Did you know?" The Love Alicorn's violet eyes were wild with anger and accusation.

"Did I know what?" Faust was use to the Princess' emotions nowadays.

"That Chrysalis is here!" Cadance seethed. "That that changeling bitch is my house and I have to sit and take it like a good little princess!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't."

"And Shining Armor... I thought he was coming around... that we were recovering..."

Suddenly the events seemed to catch up with her and her anger turned into a deep sadness that brought tears to her eyes. Cadance allowed the dam to break as sobs made her sink to her haunches. Without missing a beat Faust wrapped his arms and wings around her as she cried burying her face into his chest.

"Faust," Cadance breathed as she inhaled his scent. Why couldn't Shining Armor pay attention to her the way her private guard did? Any time she had a fight with the stallion or she caught him thinking about the changeling wench, she knew Faust could make her feel loved and wanted.

The stallion held his Princess tighter, pressing a chaste kiss to her mane. "You don't deserve this," he whispered in her ear making her tremble. She spent so much time with her guard, and anytime she wanted to know something he was always honest. Painfully so.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the stallion, but despite everything, she knew she still wanted her husband to love her. Faust was a friend. A friend whose affections reminded her she was very much desirable.

"Let's not talk about him," She smiled up at him teary-eyed after breaking contact with his body. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I know just the place." Said the Pegasi.

Cadance really wasn't sure where the Pegasi was taking her. But after hiking for 20 minutes she was immediately weary when they came to the mouth of a cave.

"What're you doing?"

"Trust me..." He urged her with the most honest gaze she'd ever seen. He held out a hoof to her hoping she'd take it. The changeling queen had taught her well, but something about Faust made her want to trust again. With a timid smile, she touched his hoof and he rewarded her with a bright smile.

Ten minutes later, she was glad she did. The view that the duo were witness of was simply breathtaking. The city of Canterlot lay sleepily before them as did the rest of Equestria. Lush land stretched for miles and the Princess of Love was entranced by beauty of her homeland. Even the scent of the cool mountain air added to the mystique.

Candy colored eyes stared on in childlike wonder as she allowed herself a slight reprieve. She wasn't aware of the stallion staring at her until she turned to thank him. Dark eyes seemed to latch on to her figure making her flush.

"Is something wron-" And before she could finish her statement she felt his body crash into hers as he knocked them both over the cliff. She screamed into the weightless feel of falling as he tightened his hold about her. The air whipped around them as the refreshing mist from the fall coated their coats. He howled into the fall making her blood pump even faster. Cadance clung to the stallion as the world rushed past them. Just when she feared the worst, the pegasi snapped his wings out breaking the fall. She felt him barrel roll into the action until he hit an air current coasting down to the earth below in a lazy fashion.

The Love Princess gasped for breath as her heart continued to thunder. She realized that Faust was laughing as she felt his body rumble against hers. She couldn't hear him over the roar of the falls, but she was aware of it all the same. She chanced a look at her guard, and couldn't help but share his excitement. He looked like a different pony when he laughed and she found she liked it. The two locked eyes and the stallion sobered till only a twinkle of mischief remained in his eyes.

Finally, she felt her hooves on solid land.

Faust released her, only to gather her back in his arms as he saw she couldn't stand on her own due to shaky legs. "Cadance," he chastised amused by her reaction. "You're an alicorn, you'd have been fine regardless."

"What?" She giggled finding humor in the fact that she was still alive after such an invigorating rush.

"You can fly too." And with that knowledge she buried her face in his chest laughing until she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, Jedzia!" Was Kirai's breathless call as she pushed off into a sprint. How she missed her wings.

The two had been hiking the wet mountains of their homeland for a little under an hour. Finally, they found themselves a few meters away from one of the hive's many entrances.

"Kirai," Jedzia huffed, "I'm coming... I don't remember this being so hard."

Kirai stopped and reached down to give her struggling companion a hoof. As the two continued to pull themselves up and push up steep inclines, they were filled with excitement as they had missed their home.

When they finally stumbled in the entrance, they paused to catch their breaths before pushing themselves forward down the darkened tunnel. Gemstones glowed in the darkness providing dim lighting.

They could hear what sounded like movement and life, but neither could be sure.

When the tunnel finally brought them to the base level of their Emerald Sapped City, both mares were in shock at what they saw.

Their city stood, beautiful as ever, but ponies were all over the place.

"T-the change," Kirai stuttered with wide eyes as pegasi flew about.

"It must've affected everypony." Jedzia stepped forward blinking, as she realized something major must have happened for their entire race to be as they were now.

A unicorn that was milling about dragging a cart of food happened to notice the two dumb-struck ponies.

"General... Kirai?"

The two snapped their attention to the tobiano on amber patterned mare.

"Mileena?" Kirai squinted her eyes as she recognized the scar around the mare's mouth.

The other's golden eyes lit up as she abandoned the cart in favor of greeting her brethren.

"We feared the worst, after the change!" She shared after fiercely hugging the two. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," Jedzia admitted still reeling over the fact that the changelings here were changed as well.

"After you all had transported half the hive back to Equestria, we weren't sure what was happening. And then the next day -this-" She gestured wildly to herself and the other ponies working and transporting food.

"How is everypony?" Kirai asked.

"Most are still sick... but since we actually need physical sustenance, its proved a challenge. There aren't a great deal of pegasi and the mountains are hell to scale."

Kirai and Jedzia shared a look as they knew all too well. "How're you providing for everypony?

"We've been trying to plant things, but this place isn't ideal for cropping. We're figuring it out as we go."

"Who's in charge?" Jedzia asked.

"Odonata was... but since she hasn't returned, we assumed the worst."

Both mares nodded sadly as they had figured as much as well. Odonata had been resourceful and loyal to a fault. If they hadn't found her yet, then she probably was gone.

"And since she's been away?"

"Kahn has..." Jedzia chanced a look at Kirai who reddened at the mention of stallion's name. "But I have to warn you- he's very bitter about the change." Mileena gave the Kirai a knowing look before offering to take them to the stallion. "What of the Queen?"

The two shook their head. "We don't know yet..."

When Chrysalis first came to, the only thing she could feel was an empty hole in her chest. The frigid sensation took her breath away and made her curl into a ball as she turned over on her side.

Elytra stared down on her form absently aware of the stallion that stirred beside her. He'd want to ask her questions she knew, but the changeling monarch was too fragile to endure the abuse the emotional stallion would surely put her through. So she nodded to the Sun Goddess who reciprocated her sentiment and removed the stallion from the holding area.

"Chrysalis..." She murmured to the discombobulated mare. "Chrysalis..."

The changeling groaned as her head ached mercilessly. Her mind was trying to make the jump from the place she'd just come from, the life she had just been pulled from. Because she'd been there for as long as she had it was harder for her to reconnect to her time of belonging.

"Just breathe..." Elytra encouraged kindly. "All will be well in due time."

"This is real?"

"Yes..."

"My husband and daughter..."

"They are safe... but you belong here. They weren't really yours, do you understand?"

"No."

"Though that reality was not yours, it was still very real for you..."

"Shining Armor... he doesn't..." She didn't want to think about it.

"He is still the stallion from your youth, and even the one you gave your heart to just a few short months ago. Nothing has changed that. Nothing can."

"You're wrong... everything has changed…"

"Elytra!"

The alicorn looked over her shoulder to see Shining Armor and an apologetic Celestia.

"I don't think now is a good time."

"It's... It's okay... He has questions I assume." Chrysalis shook her head. Her Shining Armor was not the same as this angry stallion intent on interrogating her. This she could handle even in her befuddled state.

"Yes, but you don't have to do this now."

"It's fine... Let him. He's upset."

"Elytra... there are things I wish to discuss with you as well." Celestia spoke up.

"Very well. Captain, Chrysalis." The Alicorn associated with love and unity rose to follow the Equestrian Princess, leaving Chrysalis and Shining Armor alone.

"I want you to reverse it..." The stallion demanded with a determined glare.

"Reverse what?" Chrysalis was genuinely confused.

"Don't play with me, changeling." She could taste his disdain.

"Don't flatter yourself pony." If there was one thing Chrysalis didn't tolerate, it was disrespect to her species. She'd given so much for what she was, so no one was allowed to make light of her sacrifices.

He scowled. "I don't want you- I want Cadance. These tricks aren't going to make me love you more!"

"That's what this is about?" She managed weakly. Eyes that always shone bright against her dark features were dull. "You think I made you love me?" Her chuckle was scathing as something dark twisted in her withering heart. "No… dearest," her tone was mocking. "You did that all on your own. I didn't force anything on you."

"I keep having these dreams about the two of us. I want you to make them stop!"

"And who says I can make them stop?"

"Celestia said-"

"Because Celestia is such an expert on all things changeling." He flushed at the insult. "Tell me about them…"

"What?" He looked so uncomfortable. He'd seen her so much in his head he didn't need to see her to know what her lithe frame was capable of. He wished he could picture his wife without his thoughts wandering to the dark oddity buried beneath linen sheets. Haltingly, he admitted the thoughts he kept locked away.

"Those 'dreams' as you call them… they're memories."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"There's a reason you never recovered your memory."

"What're you talking about?"

"The year you lost… It was because of me. Od-" She took a calming breath as a sharp pain pierced her chest. "Your memories of me were wiped away a long time ago… but we used to know each other… We… we were friends." Shining Armor shook his head as a look of disbelief stained his visage. "It was passed off as a side effect of the train accident you were in. That's why you couldn't remember that year you lost." Chrysalis was thoughtful. "When Elytra… when she did what she did, she must've canceled out the changeling magic."

"You're lying."

"Lies are easy… and as a changeling, you don't give me enough credit. Anypony can lie, but only the best of rogues can twist the truth."

"You truly are the worst of the worse. You're a monster." Grey eyes were hard and the Changeling Queen realized she had never seen him so angry. It seemed she was really good at pissing him off. The tips of his ears were red as were his cheeks. He was livid and embarrassed. His words cut and burn, but Chrysalis knew how to cut back and now it seemed it was all she was capable of.

Her incandescent eyes were raw with hurt. "It must burn you up to know the reason you can't be with your precious wife is because you still think of me."

"Shut up…"

"You think so little of me, when really it's yourself you should be disgusted with. You were ready to trade everything for a two-faced, conniving bitch! So who's really pathetic? The Changeling Queen you fell in love with or the Captain of the Guard who fell so easily?"

With a growl, he raised a hoof and struck bringing it down a hair away from her face. Neither flinched as they regarded the other. His handsome face was twisted in a sneer as his eyes clouded over. Shining Armor's chest heaved as he tried to reign in his anger. The two were so close to each other and yet the emotional distance between them was a battlefield.

Chrysalis stared at him with an unnerving calmness brought on by her weakness. Her magic was not that of a changeling queen and her body was feeling the drawback. She wondered if she could feel pain in this empty state she found herself in. She hoped he'd help her test it out. But alas he was much too noble to sully his hooves like that and the thought made her angry. "Ask your sister…" She hissed spitefully. "Twilight was there too." And with that she turned away from him refusing to speak anymore.

When the Princess of Love awoke the next morning, her private guard was already outside of her room waiting. She took her time readying for the day as her mind still buzzed with yesterday's news. She didn't see Shining Armor for the rest of the night, nor was he there when she got out of bed.

It was depressing really. And while she tried to paint a pretty smile on her face, today she simply couldn't. The stallion that held her heart didn't know what to do with it, while the strongest mare that she knew was more concerned about a monster than her own family.

She managed a wobbly smile for Faust's sake as his dark eyes were sharp as ever as he took in her appearance. "Your Aunts would like a word, Princess."

She nodded as she let him lead her to her Aunt's throne room.

"Cadance." The mare stood in front of Equestria's leading ladies with a disinterested expression on her face.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." The tone in which she spoke their names was borderline disrespectful with its cold tones.

"Nothing less flattering than a Princess who behaves like the aft end of an ass."

"Luna!" Celestia could understand her niece's attitude.

The darker Alicorn ignored the reprimand. "Sometimes you have to fake it, Cadance. I'm sorry, but it's true." Cadance would be fine. Luna swore, she wouldn't let her be anything else but.

She nodded and spoke with much more humility. "Yes Princesses, what can I do for you today?" Luna upset was not a sight she wished to see.

"Our citizens need an act of assurance," Celestia smiled. "Could you do that today and make an announcement to the public?"

"What about?"

"Changelings." Luna said studying the mare as she said the word.

"Changelings..."

Celestia nodded. Her talk with the other alicorn had proved to be very enlightening, but she still was concerned.

The younger mare took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course."

Her guard was called back into the room with instructions to take her into the city.

It seemed her Aunts had anticipated her response as the city was already abuzz with excitement. Violet eyes were curious as they took in their surroundings. Reporters and denizens were already there awaiting their guest of honor. Royal Guardsmen lined the area looking to protect their princess from any threat that wanted to present itself.

The ponies about sounded in a low chatter until they caught a glimpse of the Alicorn of Love. Once they did, their excited chatter rose considerably.

Faust accompanied her onto the stage as she opened the floor for questions.

At first they asked questions about her marriage.

"What's it like to be married to such a stallion with such a prestigious title?"

"Will you be having colts soon?"

"Any chance you might re-tie the knot?"

Cadance had smiled at those answering in the most dignified manner. It wasn't until they asked about the invasion that her mood waned.

"What was it like being locked away from your family?"

"Have you and your husband recovered?"

"How did you find it in yourself to stand up to the changeling queen?"

Her eyes darkened as she thought back to the night her 'family' decided to protect the mare of her nightmare rather than get rid of her.

An act of assurance...

She would do more than that. Cadance would make sure that the denizens of Canterlot made her aunt secure their safety. She wasn't bluffing the night she'd drunkenly promised her husband. If they wanted to play games, Cadance would show them she could play too.

Faust watched as the Princess' expression changed. He'd always been an insightful stallion, and he could tell that the mare was about to do something questionable. And Cadance's body language reeked of anger.

"Princess, how do you think changeling prisoners should be dealt with if we ever capture one given the amount of time passed?"

"Cadance..." Faust hissed as he stepped up beside her and whispered in her ear. "Really think about what you're going to say before you answer this..."

"I'm going to 'reassure' them," she muttered back as she gave him a bright smile with glittering eyes. Turning her attention back to the wide-eyed ponies in front her, she spoke. "I know my Aunt acts with only the best intentions, as does my husband. I can assure you that neither would ever hide anything that could hurt the citizens of Equestria. With that being said I'm confident that my husband will treat all criminals to the fullest extent of the law. No matter what."

"Even death?" Came one incredulous voice.

"If the crime warrants the punishment, then I would expect nothing less- neither should you. Equestria is a peace-loving country. Any creature that threatens that peace, should be dealt with in a manner befitting their own actions."

"But Princess-"

"We did not seek out the changeling empire with intentions of overthrowing their government and harming their people. We are the ones that have suffered and we were sought out for violence's sake. It is our duty to you, our citizens to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. If severe punishment will insure that, my Aunt would not hesitate."

The crowd broke out in murmurs as they all heeded the mare's passionate words. Cadance was right, they thought. Those creatures were a nuisance and above all, a threat.

"Cadance," Faust growled keeping a stony expression on his face.

"Yes," she murmured as she continued to smile and wave at her Aunt's citizens.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing."

If the love Princess was surprised, she certainly didn't act it. "Oh," Was her flippant response. "And what is it that you think I'm doing?" She posed for a picture.

Nowadays it felt like no one took her feelings into considerations. If she couldn't rely on her family, then she would have to rely on herself.

He wanted to shake her silly, but instead blocked what could have been a pretty close-up. "You play with fire, you're going to get burned. This won't endear you to him." Faust towered over her as he said the words. Cadance couldn't help but widen her eyes as she lost herself in his. He was looking down on her in more ways than one and it made her feel ashamed of her actions.

There was one exception to her perceived abandonment.

Faust.

It seemed he cared deeply for her. No pony looked after her the way he did. He genuinely wanted to help her deal with the world around her as well as herself when it called for it.

"Are you in-love with me, Faust?" She heard herself asking with a soft tilt of the head. The two had forgotten the crowd as they had a conversation all their own.

The pegasus blinked before chuckling in an offhanded way. "Your Aunt will be expecting you soon. We should go." He broke eye contact leading the way like the good little sentry he knew they expected him to be.

And like a good little princess Cadenza Mi Amore followed.

Princess Luna had no idea about what to expect when her sister told her she'd be questioning the fallen changeling queen. But she knew she wouldn't let her sister face the pegacorn alone. So when the two had approached the changeling's darkened holding area she was slightly unnerved by the reptilian like eyes that peered back from the darkest corner of the room.

Without wasting time, she reached out to the creature to see if she were still a threat to her homeland. "What have you to say for yourself?" Princess Luna demanded of the Queen. Fierce and beautiful, most all ponies were intimidated by her skill and strength.

"Nothing that you would understand." Except Chrysalis. An enigma of darkness herself. Though fragile and wounded she was still every bit of royalty. Honestly, the pegacorn had no fear left to spare. So when the two locked eyes, it inspired nothing in the incapacitated mare who preferred the shadows in this state.

"Try me."

"It makes no difference now." She turned away as she briefly recalled that night in the clearing as she cradled the husk of her mentor.

"You will speak, Changeling Queen, or I will make you!" Luna's voice boomed down on her and she almost cringed as she turned her glowing eyes onto the alicorn deciding to reveal herself.

"I welcome the challenge." She spoke as she walked closer to the magical barrier that separated her from the outside world.

Cobalt colored eyes bore into Chrysalis' as they took on a sparkling hue that reminded the fallen queen of the cosmos. Halting in her steps, she didn't have the strength to fight off whatever web the other was weaving. She felt so light as her fears and worries melted, lulling her in a dream-like reverie. She remembered her kind's sickness and betrayal, Discord's promises, and her children's decimation within a flash of light. Chrysalis never meant for things to end as they did, to hurt who she had or to lose what she lost. But it had happened that way, and she had to live with what she had done.

Luna blinked as she broke the connection. Dreams were wishes of a purer kind of emotion. This one had no dreams anymore- just a deep sense of desolation. "I see..." She shook her head before turning to her sister. "She is of no threat to us, Tia. There is no will in this one." The changeling blinked as Luna released her from her control.

"Why did you not come to us a nation? We could've-"

"We feed off your emotions," was Chrysalis' disbelieving laugh. "Your kind considers us parasites with the most unholy of intentions. Ponies have killed changelings on sight simply for their appearance. There is no respect for what we are because you don't understand what we are. Had we walked to your city gates, you expect me to believe you would've welcomed us with open arms?"

"Now we'll never know." Luna spoke with hard eyes. "You took that choice from us when you imprisoned Cadance and seduced her husband."

Chrysalis laughed then, it was bitter and mocking and it reminded the Alicorn of the Night of her own trespasses. "Let's go with that Princess Luna."

"You brought this upon yourself, Changeling. I for one, feel no sympathy for you." And with that Luna turned her back and left the jaded creature with her sister as she strode out with her head held high. Envy and strife had no power over her anymore. Chrysalis had no power to hurt anyone now so she felt fine leaving her sister alone with her.

"And live with it I do..." Chrysalis said to no one in particular. "You should've let me die." She spoke to Celestia now, whose gaze was neutral throughout the whole inquiry.

"Why can't we find any of your people?"

"Because they're not here, Princess." The changeling queen flashed a bitter smile.

"Liar."

"Never," Chrysalis mocked. She wished she was lying. It would mean that her family was safe.

"You're pregnant." She allowed to gauge the other's reaction.

Chrysalis blinked as her words sunk in. "That's impossible. You're lying."

Celestia raised a brow. "I don't lie. As the Alicorn of Sol, you don't think I'd be able to sense life?"

"I can't carry children." What was the Sol alicorn playing at?

"Then how did you..." Now it was Celestia's turn to wonder.

"I thought you were an expert..." At the alicorn's pointed look, the changeling queen sighed. "Changelings have their own children, I just give them life." She could tell what the alicorn wanted to ask. "I wasn't conceived the way children are normally. My existence is completely magic dependent. I am an extension of my mother and her magic."

"Consider it a gift from Discord."

"Some gift..." She seethed as she thought of the chaotic deity. "You'll take it from me as soon as it draws breath." The alicorn's lack of response was a response in itself. "If what you say is true..." She thought long and hard before she continued. This foal would be all she had left of anything. "I'll die before I let you take her."

And though Celestia didn't say it, Chrysalis knew there was a strong possibility that she just might.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrysalis' words had taunted him all week.

_'Ask your sister... Twilight was there... Twilight. Was. There.' _

It seemed his baby sister had all the answers to everything lately. It ate at Shining Armor to know that something was well within his grasp and yet he couldn't have it. It was that line of thinking that pushed him to show up in his sister's small town of Ponyville, unannounced, with an overwhelming need to know things she'd never spoke of.

He stared at the door wondering about what he was doing when he just decided to knock.

When Twilight finally answered his incessant knocking, Shining Armor walked in without a 'hello.'

"Shining... Armor? What're you doing here?" Her confusion was justified as her brother seemed a little irrational at the moment. His normally stoic demeanor was replaced with an anxiousness that kept him in constant motion.

"I need... I need to talk to you about something." He said, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You're scaring me," Twilight followed his pacing movements with a furrowed brow. "What's going on?"

"Do... you remember the year I lost?" She nodded not quite understanding. "Who was Chrystal, Twilight?" He could tell by the sparkle of recognition in her eyes that she knew what was talking about.

"You... remember now?"

"Did she favor… Did she look like Queen Chrysalis to you?"

Twilight's thoughts went haywire as his question clicked into place. She shook her head as she took a step back. "No... they're not... she wasn't... Wait! Why does it matter? Chrysalis is gone." Her conviction grew as she noticed the odd look on his maw. If Twilight never wondered about the uncanny resemblance between the changeling queen and her brother's deceased girlfriend, she did now. "She's gone- You and Cadance defeated her!" She could tell by the guilty look on his face that maybe the changeling queen wasn't as far away as the population believed. "She's... not? I-is she here... in Equestria?"

"Twilight... it's not what it sounds like."

"Then what the hell is it? What is she- a pet or something?!"

"Watch your mouth!" Shining Armor growled from a mix of frustration and some other long forgotten emotion he desperately wanted to ignore.

Twilight jerked back, taken back by his defense of the mare. "You've been keeping secrets," She accused with narrowed eyes.

"I've been keeping secrets?!" His offense made her shake her head as she felt the conversation moving into darker waters.

"I'm not talking about this with you!" She left the main room of her home, hoping he wouldn't follow.

"Twiley!" She wasn't going to get away that easy, thought the older Sparkle as he gave chase.

"I don't want to talk about this!" Twilight's voice raised.

"So it's true."

"No… Whatever she said-" She couldn't believe the changeling was still around. "She's lying." Indigo eyes were narrowed before they turned pleading as the mare turned to reason with the stallion from her bedroom door. "Cadance loves you, Shining Armor. She's always loved you and now the two of you finally have the chance you should've had all those years ago. Don't let what Chrysalis said get to you. You've finally found the perfect mare and you guys are going to have the perfect family. Please, big brother, I'm begging you to let this go. It's not… she was never worth it."

The purple mare gave him once last meaningful glance before quickly shutting her room door and locking it.

Shining Armor tensed his jaw as he stood there staring at the locked door. With a snarl, he swiped at the door before just leaving altogether.

That night Twilight fell into a fitful sleep as she thought of things long forgotten.

_Loki and Prada had always been mean spirited foals. And that day the two had caught her alone stealing her newest book, keeping it away from her as she hopelessly grabbed for it. The younger filly had been so upset tears were ready to spill from her eyes._

_Just as she was about to hex the two sideways, her book was magically snatched from the two as an impatient looking mare had walked up on the trio without them even knowing. _

_"Now that's not very nice," The older mare had tsk'ed with the promise of something wicked shining in her bright green eyes. Loki and Prada were immediately weary as they took in the sight of coal the colored mare._

_"__We… we… were just messing around, right, Twilight?"_

_Twilight glared at the two as she tensed her jaw._

_"__Well… do you mind if I join? I'm really good at hexes too. Maybe I could show you some." Chrystal's eyes flashed with malice._

_The two stumbled backwards a bit. "Nevermind. We were finished anyway."_

_"__Sure?" The older mare cooed._

_"Yeah... Whatever." They stuttered as they quickly stumbled off._

_"__I could've handled that you know…" Twilight stated angrily._

_"__I know." Chrystal had shrugged and gave her her book once she was close enough._

_"__Where's my brother?" Twilight managed as she wiped furiously at her eyes, cursing the two schoolyard bullies. She heard the older sigh and it pulled her out of whatever funk she was. "Chrystal, is he alright?" She asked her concern completely on her B.B.B.F.F._

_"__I think he needs a visit from his favorite girl." The two began to walk away from the small schoolhouse._

_"__You'll help him won't you?"_

_"__You have my word that I'll try my hardest Twilight." Chrystal's expression darkened if only for a second._

_"__I'm holding you to that." Twilight said as she stared up at the taller mare._

_"__Good." She gave a timid smile. "Let's get you to Delia's. Cadance'll take you home."_

_"__You really care about him, don't you?" She asked after a while._

_"__Yes…" She admitted with a blush. "He's the only pony I don't have to prove anything to."_

_"Well... see you later Chrystal." The two had arrived at the bakery._

_"__Goodbye Twilight." _

A week later she was told by her parents that the dark colored mare had died in a train wreck and that her brother couldn't remember anything from that year. The family played along but Shining Armor never did recover his memory and in time Twilight forgot the whole thing.

The harmony holder of magic stared out into the distance as she lay awake in bed. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized how messed up her brother's situation was. He 'had' loved Chrystal. And Chrystal had loved him.

"Princess Cadance is right. We have to make sure something is done about this!" Two ponies sat at the bar of a coffee shop. Deb was a sky blue pony with a gold and blue streaked mane who was still impassioned by the Princess' earlier assurances days ago.

'And here she goes...' Flo stared at her hooves with a bored expression as her sister was always ranting on about something. A violet colored mare with a gold colored mane tied up in a ponytail, her lilac eyes were always rather impassive. "You don't trust Princess Celestia?" She picked up another newspaper listing scanning its content for job offerings.

"I trust her to be too forgiving." Deb tossed her blue-streaked mane over her shoulder as she scribbled angrily on her parchment paper narrowing her grey eyes. "Celestia's a politician and politicians like to lie when it's convenient for them."

"Cadance is a public official too... How do we know she doesn't have her own agenda?"

Deb groaned as she face planted into the table. "You've got to be kidding me! How did I get pegged with such a rube?" Deb picked her head up and continued her scribbling. "Cadance is too 'nice' to have an agenda."

Flo snorted, "As if you're any better. You make it sound like compassion is a crime."

"When it absolves a person from their own crimes, yes it is."

"What about delirium? Narcissism or delusions of grandeur?" Deb shot her sister a nasty glare causing the other to snicker as she abandoned her current paper for a new one. "What're you going to do, then?"

"Oh, it's not me who'll be doing anything." Laughed the older.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Came Flo's disapproving tone as she actually looked up at her sister for this. "There's no way I'm getting roped into another one of your schemes."

Deb huffed as her sister shut her down before she even had time to propose a plan. "Freakin' rube..." She muttered.

"You're supposed to be helping me find a job, remember?"

"Yeah... yeah... Here's your stupid résumé." Deb finally dropped her pen and slid the parchment over to her sister.

'Not bad,' she thought as she looked over the paper.

Integrating back into changeling society had proved challenging for the two mares. Life was not as it once was, and rebuilding was tiring on both the mind and the body. The two had taken on new titles as there were only a few nobles left.

Kahn was the new pony in charge here, and his priorities were not with their old way of life at all. Right now, he was concerned with survival and it had turned the once sociable stallion into something like a tyrant. Jedzia and Kirai had been trying to meet with him for a week, now it seemed he'd finally found the time to hear what they had to say.

As predicted, he was against the idea whole-heartedly.

"I'm glad you made it," he locked eyes with Kirai. "Really I am, but I can't help you with what you're asking." Jedzia stepped up behind the pony who'd been like a sister to her. Never had she seen Kirai so intent on something. Usually Kirai was levelheaded but lately, she'd been all fire and determination. "We can barely fend for ourselves now. How can this be better than we were? We are nothing now... ordinary, unimpressive."

"We may be different now, but that doesn't make us weak." Kirai stated angrily. "We have to go back and get our Queen."

"We don't need her anymore…" Spoke the angry stallion. "She did this to herself. To all of us."

"We were all changelings once upon a time. For most of her life she's looked after us. We owe it to her. You may not agree with the change, but she's given us the one thing none of us has ever had."

"And what is that?"

"The power to choose. We may be unimpressive, but we finally get to say how we'll spend our lives for better or worse. She's given up everything that made this empire so that we can experience life as free ponies no longer bound by magic or love. Surely, that means something to you. Or are you truly an obstinate, ingrate lost in his own cesspool of self-righteous pity?"

Jedzia blinked, shocked, and amused, by her friend's words.

"And just how do you expect us to get her back?" Kirai had a way with words and as her husband, Kahn fell for them every time. "Who could we save like this? We're in no shape to fight Celestia's army."

"No... but who says we have to do anything like that?"

"What?"

"Kikyo!"

A white mare, with a brilliant red mane and dark eyes, came to mind.

"She still communicates with the beasts of the mountains, does she not?"

Kahn narrowed his eyes as he was slowly beginning to trail her thinking. "And your point?" He prompted wary at what she was hinting.

"My point is who says we have to initiate anything..."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is mine and my husband's room," Cadance explained to the new maid the castle had picked up. "You will be in charge of keeping this room tidied up throughout the day. Except weekends, those are all yours."

Flo pasted a cheery smile on her face as she listened to the Princess talk. Inside, she was sulking.

"You just have to make the bed, clean the bathroom, dust, and sweep. Laundry is done weekly, and the only meal we take here is breakfast, but Geoffrey will give you all the details." Cadance stood in the anteroom that preceded her actual bedroom. At a table off to the side, Faust sat, barely paying the two any attention. "Are there any questions of me?"

"Do I answer only to you, Princess?"

"No. I have my own personal maid, but for now, you'll take over some of her duties." Flo nodded cursing her sister for getting her this job. Not only would it suck to clean other people's mess, but Deb would be constantly hounding her for any 'new developments.' As if she cared about snooping around Celestia's castle. In the end, a job was a job, and Flo needed the money. "If that's all, you are dismissed."

Thanking the Princess, the other pony wasted no time taking her leave.

After watching the castle's newest hire exit, the alicorn of love set her sights on her guard.

"I'm going out!" Cadance announced with determination burning in her visage.

Her guard nodded and stood from the chair he was sitting in, tabling whatever it was he was reading. "Where are we going?" He asked to which she blanched.

"Not we... me." The Princess stood tall as she firmly spoke locking her eyes with his dark ones.

She could tell her words caught him by surprise, something that was rare. "Princess..." He blinked as he recovered from his shock. "I'm your 'personal guard.' There is no 'you' anymore- it's 'us.' Where you go, I follow."

Cadance didn't know how to take that statement as her guard made no secret of his feelings for her to her. He'd die for her, she knew, and not just because it was his job. A bright red flush overcame her youthful features and she leaned back in to her hind legs as the statement shook her just a bit. "I-I know wh-what you are to me." She managed with calmness she didn't feel. "But I need my space." She tried to reason to which he immediately became suspicious over. Depending on the event, sometimes it felt like he wasn't even there he distanced himself so well from her. But in the back of her mind, she knew he was watching like a hawk ready to fight, catch or talk sense into her when necessary.

At first, she had felt very uneasy about the whole thing, but as time went by she became more comfortable with her guard. She even found she did things a little different because she knew he was watching. "Space?" He challenged skeptically.

"Space." She repeated with conviction. She groaned when his expression stayed the same.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Was his calm reply to her statement as he casually sank back down into his seat keeping a cool stare. He knew it was more than that. He knew so much about her. Beautiful things about her person. Wonderful things. But he also knew the anger, the loathing and all the ugly things she kept to herself. It was for this reason that he found it odd that she'd be so secretive about her thought process.

The two engaged in a staring contest of wills and Cadance found herself on the losing end as her mouth started spilling words to convince the most rational stallion she knew of something she'd never admitted.

"You're smothering me," she pleaded. "Not you personally, but what you represent." She quickly explained when he tilted his head. "I want things to go back to the way they were before 'she' came. I want to see my fiancé's eyes light up when he looks at me. I want my Aunt to stop staring at me like I'm going to break. I want to be the mare I used to be before all of this happened." By the end of her rush of words, she was panting. "I just want one night..."

The look on his smoky colored features made her hold her breath.

The insecurity she displayed with him made him want to do all kinds of things he probably shouldn't. If her Aunt and husband knew, they wouldn't push him on her so much he thought as his anger spiked only to be stored away for later.

"What will you be doing?" He asked after a while.

It took the alicorn a second to catch on. Once she did, a giant grin broke out over features as she threw her forelegs around him in gratitude. He'd pretty much agreed, she knew as she told him exactly what she planned to do that evening. Any spark of anything she felt when her body came into to contact with his was stored away for dissection later.

The sheer ivory dress she wore made for an alluring look. With her hair pinned back in soft curls, her makeup was kept minimal and the alicorn of love looked like a summer dream. She had promised her friends she'd come see them once they were back in town. Nowadays she didn't have many plans or dates. She was tired of waiting and decided to do something for herself.

"Cadie!

"Cadance!"

"Princess!" Her friends had gushed as they all swarmed her for hugs, complimenting her looks. It was the celebration of some noble's daughter and Cadance smiled and laughed as she made rounds before settling in with her friends as they tastefully danced and caught up with each other.

"It's so good to see you."

"How have you been?"

"How's it feel to be Mrs. Shining Armor?"

At one point in time, these girls knew everything about her. Now the only pony who truly knew her, she'd told to go away for the night. It wasn't the same without dark eyes silently caressing her form.

"Where's your guard?" Asked Lyra.

"Yes, I do love talking to that hunk of flesh." Allegra giggled. Cadance felt a spark of smugness as she knew the stallion only had eyes for her.

"She talks he listens." Basil rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Allegra snapped.

The cerise colored mare spent the night talking and laughing despite her feelings of not belonging. Something wasn't right and Cadance had a feeling that it would be a long while before she felt at home with anything again. It wasn't until three drinks and two cigarettes later that her friends asked her what she hoped they wouldn't.

"How're things for you really, Cadance?" Since when had she started smoking?

"We honestly had no clue."

"She fooled us all."

"What you went through... Gods... It must've been horrible." They all sat much too close for her liking but she wouldn't let it show. A side effect of her entrapment.

"Sometimes... I want to leave." She laughed. "Sometimes I just want to say to hell with everything and everyone and just leave. Or..." her thoughts took a darker turn. "I could-" She stopped when she realized who she wasn't talking to.

The looks on their faces made her laugh harder, or maybe that was the bubbles.

"Cadance?" Their concern was sickening to her at the moment. Too much sugar and not enough fucks to be given.

"Lyra! Thank you for the invite. I... I'm delirious and my 'darling husband'" She snorted this time, "will be waiting for me." She could feel their eyes linger in concern as she kissed them all goodnight and thanked them whole-heartedly for their friendship. It wasn't their fault things were such a mess.

Cadance left with jovial spirits as she thought over what she almost said out loud.

She could make her husband love her.

She had the magic for it and for whatever reason, it felt like the most obvious thing to do. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner. So when she got back, she knew she needed to find him. It was the only way to make things right, she realized. It was what she was good at, she rationalized.

Shining Armor just needed help, and as his wife, it was her duty to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back home had sobered her immensely.

Cadance knew the perfect spell. All she had to do was find Shining Armor and cast it. She was ready too.

But then she saw him slinking around the castle and it made her wonder what he did at night. She quietly followed him finding herself weaving through mazes and corridors she didn't know existed. What she did find out was more than she ever wanted to know.

The dimly lit passageway didn't stop the stallion as he observed the slumbering Changeling Queen.

_Shining Armor nudged her over on her side as he hovered above her to study her features. Chrysalis stared up at him from under long lashes. Sometimes she was all frost and attitude, but moments when it was just the two of them she was heart and fire and he cherished it like a dying man's last words._

_"__Chryssie..." _

_She grinned softly as she took in his boyish features. Tracing his face with her eyes, "you make me feel so protected." She kissed his nose. "I didn't even think I needed protecting, but you... You do that for me." The last few weeks were something out of a nightmare but Shining Armor had been there and it had made all the difference. Many a night she contemplated disappearing and starting over someplace else but he always showed up to push the fear and doubt away._

_She didn't expect him to say anything and like always he exceeded her expectations. "I love you..." _

_Chrysalis closed her eyes as his sentiment washed over her. She pressed a kiss to the inside of his foreleg. "I know," she murmured as her heart shuddered and she returned his gaze. She knew the moment he showed up at her door that whatever was between them was going to stain some part of her, she hated how right she was. "I feel the same way about you."_

_"__Then say it," was Shining Armor's soft command. _

_"__I'll prove it- a woman's touch and all…" She pulled him down atop her before greeting his mouth with a sweet caress of lips. _

"No need to hide... I know it's you, Shining Armor."

"Chrysalis." Came his soft greeting as he came from the shadows. He loved her once upon a time and it scared the shit out of him.

"You're... less upset," she observed surprised by the softness of his greeting. Usually, he was all sneers and insults. Only a handful of ponies treated her like an actual person, and he was not on the list.

"I talked to Twilight."

"And..."

"She said you're a liar."

She chuckled. "Typical. That's one thing that never changed."

"What?"

"Your sister's dislike for me."

"I can see why..."

"I bet you can. How's your wife?"

He scowled and she laughed loudly. All jagged like glass. The sound died down and the silence was suffocating. She'd never had a problem talking to him before and it made her realize a conversation she'd had long ago. Odonata had been right, it seemed, even after all these years.

"Why do you keep coming here?"

"I don't know," was his honest response but part of him knew.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed after a while. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his disbelief and anger. "Princess Celestia told me," she continued in the same quiet tone as she stared absently at the ground. "That's why I'm still here. I don't expect anything from you. But I thought you should know."

The Princess of Love raced through the hallways as if a demon were on her trail.

There was only one person she could turn to at this point and Cadance knew she had to find him.

She'd never wanted to hurt somepony as bad as she did in that moment. She would hate that baby, she knew. Even though the child would be blameless, she would eventually come to resent it and that did not sit well with her. She was only flesh after all, and malice was an emotion she was beginning to be too familiar with. That coupled with the hopelessness of her situation frightened her.

Sometimes the things she thought scared her, and it seemed only Faust was good at talking sense into her. She could still remember the look on Shining Armor's face when the changeling told him she was going to have his baby.

Truly, she had nothing left. And oddly enough she didn't care. She was done with Shining Armor. A thought that brought her relief and sadness. It didn't seem worth the anguish anymore.

After searching for her personal guard Cadance was ready to call it a night when she found him sitting inside her darkened bedroom with an empty bottle on her vanity. If she was surprised she didn't act it.

"You're drunk." She summarized as she crawled up behind him via the opposite side of her bed.

"You're very observant," Faust snorted as he continued to stare at the ground. The scent of amber and jasmine filled his swimming senses and he could feel her closeness as she hovered over his backside.

"Is everything alright?" Came her soft voice against the shell of his ear.

"No..." His laugh was hollow and bitter, but he immediately sobered up. "You're back sooner than I anticipated." Sometimes the thoughts he had in regards to her scared him.

"Where's my husband?" Cadance asked as if she didn't already know where he was.

"Where do you think?" Was his honest response. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he was always honest and sometimes it hurt.

Numbness set in, and she rested her chin on his shoulder taking solace in his presence. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Cadance..."

"Well..." She insisted.

"You know I do..." He tensed as she pressed her weight against him.

"Why can't he be more like you?" She breathed as she nuzzled his neck. Pregnant, she thought.

"Because he's not me..." He managed in a low voice.

"Show me..." She murmured in his ear. For once Cadance didn't care. Obviously, her husband didn't care about her anymore. But Faust was always there.

"Cadance... don't do this to me." He sounded pained, fighting a losing battle.

"Why not?" She nipped at his ear. "It's not like you don't want me."

"No..." He turned to regard her out the corner of his eye. "But he's still my Captain."

"And my husband..." She reminded absently. And 'her' baby's father.

"Please, stop it Princess..." He shuddered as she pressed kisses to the spot right below his ear.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll do something I'll regret," was his honest response as his body responded to her presence.

"I won't." And with that she captured his lips in a sweet embrace of lips, forcing him to turn to face her body. Faust groaned into the action as he gave up with trying to resist the coquettish mare. Before long the stallion had her on her back as he assaulted her body with his mouth.

It had been so long for both of them as a carnal kind of excitement filled the room.

Cadance felt his nose brush over her heat. Shuddering, the princess couldn't help but moan when she felt his mouth close over her most sacred area. He sucked and flicked the small bundle of nerves until she was a squirming mess. Just when she thought it could get no better, he plunged his tongue inside her tasting and lapping at her heat.

Cadance's head was spinning as she lost herself to his ministrations. She could feel the buildup deep within and the love alicorn was sure she was drowning until she felt her muscles spasm out of control. Her eyes flew open and she couldn't help but cry out her release.

Faust watched as she came undone from his position between her legs, admiring the way her body arched and her eyes brightened. Creeping up her body, he let his erection settle between her legs as he kissed her full on the lips. Cadance moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on his tongue. How could something so against her nature feel this amazing?

Her body was on edge as she responded to the attention Faust lavished her with.

She wanted to cry in frustration as she felt him teasing her entrance with his own sex.

"Faust," She whimpered against his mouth as her body burned in want. She couldn't get enough of him. At the sound of his name, the stallion broke the kiss to study her flushed features.

"What?" She breathed aching for his attention. She wanted to say more but the feeling of him pushing inside her completely wiped her mind. All she could manage was a gasp.

As Shining Armor downed the last of his drink, he concluded that maybe he developed into an alcoholic. It seemed alcohol was the only way he could cope with anything nowadays.

A baby...

Just what the fuck was he going to do with a baby? And by a changeling no less. And Cadance... Just the thought of her gave him a headache. How was he supposed to explain this to her? He was so tired of hurting her.

He was tired of feeling like a piece of shit. Nothing in his life was making sense.

After he'd paid for his rum, he decided he'd actually go home tonight. As he stumbled through the streets of Canterlot in his inebriated state he realized he no longer had the friendship he had with his wife. A thought that made his chest clench.

Cadance had always been there. Any stallion would be lucky to have such a wife. So what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he see her for the mare he knew she was?

"Chrysalis…" The way he hissed her name was almost like a revelation, but royal guardsmen sneered as he pushed the thought away. The changeling had done enough, he decided as he vowed to push her memory aside. At least for the night or else he'd never get any rest.

When Shining Armor finally made it back to the room he and Cadance shared, he paused at the door as voices sounded on the other side of the pastel colored entrance.

It was past midnight. "Who would..." His question trailed off as he slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

The stallion blinked as he comprehended what it was he was witnessing.

Shining Armor's face flushed as his blood sounded loudly in his ears.

There in bed with another stallion was his precious wife.

Cerulean eyes were glued to the scene as Shining Armor watched her throw her head back in ecstasy as her lover rocked his hips against hers in a drawn out pace that was meant to please as it teased.

Panting, the cerise mare sought her guard's lips as he continued to take her to higher heights. Shining Armor could hear the pegasi moan as he watched delicate hooves work a certain spot where he was sure the wings met. A pegasus thing.

The two were so lost in each other that neither noticed as he quietly shut the door exiting with a heavy heart and a swirl of something else. He could still hear Cadance whimpering the other's name.

Numbly, he made his way down the hall not really paying attention to his destination. He felt blindsided and wasn't sure about how to recover.

A part of Shining Armor was furious, but an even bigger part of him felt as if he deserved it. Obviously, she wasn't getting what she needed from him. Did he really have the right to get upset when his own thoughts strayed whenever he was with her?

In that respect, he supposed maybe he didn't. Cadance had always been soft on him. Maybe he had taken her for granted and now she'd finally given up on him.

When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts and paid attention to his surroundings, he found himself outside of the changeling queen's holding quarters.

Shining Armor sighed as he realized he truly didn't have a right to be upset with Cadance. It didn't mean he had to like it.

The Princess of Love purred pleasure when she felt her lover gather her up in his arms.

"That was amazing..." she whispered in his neck as she turned into him. The soreness that pervaded her body pulsed as a pleasant ache.

"You know... this can never happen again." Was Faust's quiet reply. Instead of a verbal reply, she pressed a wet kiss to his mouth, pulling him closer when he responded in a lazy fashion. "I'm serious, Cadance. I'm not in the habit of sleeping with married mares."

"Am I the exception?" She muttered. Faust sighed into her kiss before breaking contact.

"No," he said seriously as he stared down into her pretty face. "Not even for you, Princess." he watched as her face fell and her eyes dimmed.

Cadance wanted to argue with him even though what he said made perfect sense. She knew she should probably feel guilty about her infidelity, but she didn't. Shining Armor was the father of some other pony's child.

"Why not?" Was her defiant response. She could read his heart and the heart didn't lie.

"He's still my Captain..." She opened her mouth. "And your husband." He cut her off.

She pushed away from him. "So this is out of respect for my husband?" Had the situation not been so serious he would've laughed at the attitude she displayed. "Why is everypony so considerate about everypony else but me." She faced away from him angry at her situation.

Dark eyes studied her regal form, before pulling her back into his frame. "It's not for him," he assured her. Even though he suspected she was using him, Faust didn't want to take advantage of her.

"It's out of respect for you," he murmured against her skin. "You may be angry and you might think he deserves this, but you're still very much in love with him." Faust was thoughtful as he felt her relax in his arms. "I don't want you to regret anything... but I especially don't want you to regret me."

She felt tears prick her eyes as his words struck her head on.

He was right she realized as she let her mind think over all that had happened.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke in preparation of retreat. "I'm going to shower," she managed with a timid smile.

Scooting away from him and off the bed, suddenly she felt self-conscious as she disappeared into her bath.

Cadance adjusted the water as she thought over his words. She did still care for her husband, much to her dismay. She still cared and it cut her deeply to know that he'd never truly reciprocate. Her thoughts traveled to the pegasi in her bed.

Faust was a special case, she decided with a blush and a pulse of desire. If she'd have never met Shining Armor, she had a strong suspicion she could've loved him.

She turned to grab a bottle of soap when she bumped into said pegasi.

"Faust!" she meeped only to relax.

"Goodnight," He leaned forward with the intention of kissing her goodbye but it seemed the mare had other ideas once their lips touched. She didn't want this feeling to go away even though she knew he couldn't stay.

Cadance drug him into the shower as she deepened the kiss, humming her pleasure.

"Cadance..." he groaned as water rained down on them. He stiffened at the feel of her wet body pressed so tightly to his. Faust considered himself a stallion of self-control, but Cadance was trying his limits and he found himself floundering.

"Please," she whispered as she suckled on the flesh of his neck. "Just this once?" Was her enticing plea.

"Just this once..." He heard himself agreeing as they continued to kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

At first, the Princess was genuinely concerned about how to act around her husband having done what she had, but after being informed he'd been placed on assignment of his own volition she welcomed the familiar numbness his absence presented.

Things between her and her guard had turned into a game of secret glances and flushed cheeks, at least on her part anyway. True to his word, Faust kept their relationship strictly professional withdrawing from her. Now that had hurt and Cadance found herself wondering how things had gotten so complicated. She had no Shining Armor, and now she'd lost her best friend.

Life was beginning to take a dreary turn. And yet it felt as if no pony had noticed her strife.

So she painted a pretty smile on her face and pushed forward like the benevolent force she was. Behind her stylized looks and her sweet temperament, a maelstrom was growing and Cadance didn't know if she could contain it all.

She'd only ever seen the changeling queen once after her wedding. And it was to find out that she was expecting her husband's child. She never imagined she'd be down here again or so soon for that matter.

But once she descended the castle's depths and found her gaze locked with the Queen's unnatural gaze, she wondered why she ever sought her out.

"Princess Cadance..." The royal mare continued through the magical barrier that only reacted to the other's type.

"Changeling Queen."

Chrysalis never thought she'd see Princess Cadance from this place. The absurdity of such a statement was not lost upon her. Back wherever she'd been, Cadance had been the pony she loved to hate and respected at the same time. Now as she gazed at the mare, she didn't know what to think or how to feel. She knew the other was hurting and while she'd normally consider such a thing collateral damage, it was a moot point when she had nothing to show for it.

The Princess swallowed. "You may have everypony fooled with this 'woe be me' act... But I'm not."

Chrysalis didn't know what to say to the other, but she knew that nothing could make up for what she'd done to Cadance. At least not now anyway so she kept quiet accepting the other's angry words. "My Aunt and my husband maybe be bleeding hearts, but I know better. You made sure of that. You're an evil wench who's going to get exactly what she deserves. Celestia won't be able to protect you forever. They're going to crucify you, bug." She smiled with a baleful look in her eye. "And I'm going to watch from the front row."

Chrysalis was wise to heed the other's words, but she refused to cower in front of her. "I know…" She began slowly careful not agitate, "that you couldn't possibly understand why I did what I did to you… But know that I didn't do it out of spite. You could've been anypony… I'm not sorry for being good at what I do. I'm sorry I just wasn't good en-"

Cadance smacked her hard enough to knock her off her hooves eliciting a small shriek. Chrysalis moaned from her position on the ground as she narrowed her eyes at the mare with a heaving chest. Her face pulsed in pain from the slap.

"You know nothing," Cadance seethed with a sneer. With a violent toss of her mane, she spun on her hooves and left the mare to interpret her words how she pleased. Oddly enough, speaking to the other hadn't felt as good as she thought it would, but it was better than the emptiness that she lived off nowadays. What Cadance didn't count on was running into her husband on her way out.

"What're you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but I think I already know the answer. Don't worry, your girlfriend's fine." The worried look on his features melted into something angry and defensive.

The stallion had heard about the publicity stunt his wife had pulled and he had a sinking feeling that all of this was going to be drug to light in the least favorable of opinions.

"You don't have the clearance to be here."

"That's rich, coming from the stallion that married into that clearance you seem so proud of." Cadance rolled her eyes annoyed with his stoicism.

"A clearance you still don't have. And marrying you didn't give me that. I earned it, something you know nothing of." He could be an elitist too.

"Are you serious? I'm just as much a princess as my Aunts are! And as an Equestrian Princess don't talk to me that way." Everything was spiraling so fast. When had they become so antagonistic towards each other?

"You don't run anything Cadance." Shining Armor he gritted as he felt his blood boil. All he could picture was her and Faust together. Damn Cadance for making him this way. And damn Chrysalis for robbing him of the future he could've had with the Princess of Love.

Her laugh was disbelieving. "You've got some nerve. You'd stand up for this whore but you won't-"

"Whore?! You've got no room to talk, Princess!"

"Excuse me?" Cadance was genuinely surprised by the vehemence in his voice.

"Forget it, Princess. You should leave before I come to my senses and arrest you."

"Arrest me? Shining I'm your wife, you wouldn't dare!"

"My wife? That means something to you now?

"What ar-"

"Being my wife didn't stop you from letting my guardsman fuck you sideways now did it?!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers as her mouth soundlessly flopped around.

"Shining..." So he did know... But how?

"Forget it, Cadance. You should leave." It seemed as if the moment caught up with him as all his anger was replaced with exhaustion. He couldn't keep this up. It was breaking him down and turning him into the worst kind of stallion.

"No! I am so tired of fighting you, or the memory of somepony I'm not..." She was crying as the words spilled from her mouth. "Yes, I slept with your soldier. I let him 'fuck me sideways' as you so delicately put it." Shining Armor reached out for her already regretful. She held up her hooves in a silent request that he come no farther. "But maybe... Just maybe if you treated me like your wife, someone would've never had the chance the fill those shoes." The stallion looked away in shame. "Maybe if you talked to me, fucking looked at me or pretended to have the least bit interest in me, he wouldn't have had it so easy... Maybe..." Her voice was hoarse now. "Just maybe if she wasn't having your child... I could've held on a little longer."

"Cadance..." Dammit.

"I'm a horrible wife... you're right... but what kind of husband were you? What kind of husband did you have to be to make the one pony who loved you all her life finally decide to give up on you?" With that, the Princess of Love quickly left his presence.

When Cadance was in the safety of her room she slammed her bedroom door shut and tried to calm herself. Violet eyes looked over the room she shared with Shining Armor. All throughout the room there were reminders of the two of them as individuals and then trinkets and gifts they'd received from their wedding.

Before she realized it, she was moving towards a very expensive crystal vase that had been a present from some dignified no name at her wedding. The precious piece began to glow with the soft shimmer of her magic. Shining Armor had loved this piece, she remembered.

Cadance marveled at the many facets of the vase. The quality of the cuts and the material. It was an immaculate vase. Like everypony thought about her marriage, about her person.

Oh how far it was from the truth.

'Lies,' she thought bitterly. 'All lies.' Her marriage was such a disappointment. A sentiment that burned as much as it stung. With a cry, she hurled the heavy piece across the room.

"Princess! Are you-" Flo burst into the room obviously concerned once she heard the shattering of glass.

"Get out!" Cadance screamed more upset than embarrassed. "Get out!"

Another item sailed across the room, this time aimed at her door. With wide eyes, Flo managed to yank the door closed before the item crashed against the spot where her face was. She had never seen any pony so upset. The screaming and the sound of destruction on the other side pushed her to find the Princess' guard.

"She's lost her mind!" Flo was telling him as they quickly hurried to the ornate doors that signified Cadance's room. They could hear the distressed mare all the way on the other side.

Faust looked to Flo who took a step back. "She threw a vase at my head- no thank-you..."

With a sigh, the pegasi knocked on the door and took his chances entering, locking the entrance once inside. What he saw surprised him quite a bit. The room was thrashed and Cadance stood in the middle of the wreckage with angry tears and angrier words dripping from her tongue.

The bed was unmade, her pillows cut open, her vanity drawers were flung across the room as the mirror was shattered. Various items littered the floor. Some were broken, most were torn. Furniture was tipped over and it looked as if the princess still wasn't done.

She still hadn't noticed him as her attention was elsewhere as she ranted angrily.

"The nerve of that self-righteous, hypocrite-"

"Princess! Cadance! Calm down... You're causing a scene." She whirled around with fire in her eyes.

"I don't care! He doesn't get to judge me when he's the father of 'her' baby! He has no right to look down on me!"

"What did you say?"

"She's having his child. That changeling witch is having his fucking baby..."

That would explain a lot. A regretful air came over him as he realized maybe he should not have distanced himself so much from her. She was hurt, and embarrassed. "Cadance... I didn't know... How long have you known?"

Her cheeks flushed in memory as she calmed considerably. "I found out the night we..." Her tone was soft as she looked up at him shyly.

"I see..." Was the pegasi's reply. It really did make sense now.

"No! No, it wasn't because of that." she searched his face to make sure he believed her. "I wanted you that night... I still do." Her violet eyes were as serious as they were pleading.

"So he knows about us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"The night I finally decide to not care about him he decides to want to be my husband..." Cadance shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I... I think I'm done pretending." She laughed. "I'm tired and he doesn't love me. He just hasn't realized it yet."

"Cadance... what are you saying?"

"I want a divorce." She nodded as she continued quietly to herself. "I want a divorce."

Though she was wary about going in, Flo had no problems listening in. The purple mare couldn't stop her gasp that as she listened to the Princess' muffled words.

Holy shit! She thought as she stumbled back. For once Deb was onto something. The changeling queen was very much live and pregnant by none other than the Captain of the Royal Guard.

A single pony stood in front of a crowd of a few thousand speaking with both passion and authority. Unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies listened to the bronze colored stallion enraptured with the words he pleaded.

Kahn stood with the Emerald Sapped City sparkling just behind him. Light streamed in from a hole the former changelings blasted to help with their crops.

Some wore skepticism while others nodded with determination. It was hard to say if they believed in their leader's sentiment, but Jedzia and Kirai stood off in the shadows watching with veils of neutrality.

Jedzia chanced a look at her friend whose eyes betrayed her anxiousness as she watched her husband.

While she was grateful to the other and the mare they'd left in foreign lands, she couldn't say she was thrilled with the prospect of returning to Equestria. Frankly, she was tired and ready to push on with life. The past few months had been the worst of her life. She'd lost a lot of things and ponies. Everypony here had and as loathe as she was to say it, seeing Chrysalis would only make it more difficult to ignore.  
She vocalized what she'd been dying to ask since they'd returned.

"Kirai why does this mean so much to you?" Tired eyes watched as the other tensed.

"She deserves it. She thought we were worth it."

"How do you know that though?" There was a trill of pleading in her voice, and for once the supposed 'tough girl' didn't care if anypony heard it. Right now she needed a reason, and Kirai was one of the most reasonable ponies she knew.

"You were there too," Kirai reminded with eyes that belied her own exhaustion. "I… I've been having dreams about what she could have had with him... What she did have- what 'we' could've had."

"What're you saying?" This was the first she had heard of any of this.

"I'm saying that I've been seeing things about a different kind of life. Like some kind of Idyllic world where changelings never existed and we had lives of our own. Your daughter was alive and well, you had your own business, I traveled a lot and no day was ever the same. I'm ashamed to say that I don't know if I could've let that go. I love you and everyone else that is my brethren, but I love my family Kirai. I couldn't leave my husband like that." Dark eyes studied the stallion that stood tall rallying the inhabitants of the Sapped City. "And if Normandy were still a child..." She couldn't even finish that thought as she thought of her daughter. "We owe her. Or at least I know I do."

It was silent between the two as the ponies left began to argue amongst themselves over their decision to find their monarch or not. Kirai didn't know if Jedzia understood or not, but she had said her piece and all she could do was hope.

Finally the other spoke up. "Kikyo has a way with the beast."

A light shone in her eyes as a breath she didn't realize she was holding expelled from her lips. "That she does." Kiria agreed. "That she does."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long time since her throne room had been filled with so many angered citizens. Celestia had just pulled up the sun and stepped outside of her personal chambers when she heard the buzz of heated voices. Deciding to investigate the commotion, she was immediately made weary when she stepped into the ornate room only to be surrounded by an angry mob.

"Celestia!"

"We want answers!"

"Is it true? Is the changeling queen really alive?"

"You lied to us!"

"This is an outrage!"

"How can we serve a pony who keeps secrets like this!"

"You'll have more to deal with than us if something isn't done."

"SILENCE!" A voice cut through the fray of bodies that jostled the Sol Alicorn who was confused by the accusations tossed around. "GUARDS REMOVE THESE CRETINS!"

Dark colored ponies dressed in Lunar armor stoically descended upon the fray pushing them back. Angry snarls and shouts could be heard as the nobles tried to fight back against the solid wall of united ponies. Princess Luna immediately accosted her sister's attention and pushed her into the office connected to the throne room.

"Tia!"

Luna threw the morning's paper on the desk as she fixed her sister with an expression of concern.

"Celestia Hides Changeling Witch… Princess Cadance Not Mare Enough to Keep Her Stallion…. What Else are Our Tyrants hiding?!" Celestia read the headings with an air of disbelief. The Moon Goddess knew how much the citizens' trust meant to her sibling.

Elytra carefully padded into the Princess' abode as news had spread rather quickly. Quite literally overnight. The number of angry ponies demanding to speak with the sun princess was quite overwhelming. "The local papers say that a maid overheard the Princess quarreling…"

The two sisters locked eyes. Cobalt and champagne pink irises silently posed the same question.

Elytra chewed on her bottom lip as she vocalized her thoughts. "Your Princess… was very upset."

"She wouldn't betray our trust like that!" Celestia argued on behalf of her niece. Luna pursed her lips, choosing to stay silent on the matter. "Luna!" Celestia pleaded, urging her sister to speak.

The younger sighed as she turned to look at the olden Alicorn. "They can't prove a thing. Let's keep it quiet and maybe they'll lose interest. Sensationalism is nothing new."

Elytra nodded as she turned her attention to Celestia who continued to stare at the papers at a loss over how this could happen.

"Tia…"

Celestia blinked. "Y-yes?"

"We'll wait it out. They'll find something else to be outraged by soon enough."

"Twilight? Twilight!" Rarity's voice rang out through her friend's humble abode. She hummed to herself as she peered around the bookish space. "Where is she?" She wondered aloud as she invited herself inside and hesitantly moved around.

She was about to leave when a loud shuffling sound caught her attention. Rarity moved to investigate when a person quite literally ran into her. The fashionista let out an undignified squeak as she fell on her aft. Her bright eyes locked onto the image of a surprised dragon with a parchment scroll in his grasp.

"Rarity!" Spike gushed as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't hear you knock." He extended a claw with an apologetic look on his friendly features. "Sorry!"

"It's quite alright," she assured with a smile as she accepted his help. "Uhh… Where's Twilight?"

"In her room." He answered, "but she's a little upset." He frowned.

"Oh, yea?" The dragon nodded. "Why?"

"Well…" He trailed as he chewed on his lip. "I can't say!"

"Oh come on!" She teased with a glint in her eye, "You know you can't keep a secret!"

"Rarity…" he groaned trying to move past her. "I really have to send this off."

"Spill!" She giggled matching his movement and blocking his exit. "Besides, I'm worried about Twilight. She's been rather distant these past few weeks."

The dragon opened his mouth as if to decline. "I don't think..." Rarity gave him a pout as she batted her big doe eyes.

"OK! Twilight'sbrotherstoppedbytoaskherquestionsaboutsomestuffthathappenedalooongtimeagoandthetwoendedupfighting." He paused to see if she was following.

"Go on, go on." Rarity nodded with wide eyes.

" ' ."

"What did Shining Armor do?"

" 'sbeensendingalltheselettersbuthewon'twriteherback-" He stopped and took a giant breath. "Sonowshe'supsetbecauseshethinksherbrotherwantsnothingtodowithher!Hismarriageisontherocks,ifwhatthepaperssayaretrue,andTwilight'safraidofwhat'shappeningtoherfamily'shappilyeverafter!"

"Oh dear!" Rarity gasped as a hoof flew to her mouth. Poor Twilight, she thought, realizing why her friend had been so scarce. The poor thing was worried sick. She would be too if she were the lavender unicorn. Things had been getting very nasty in their nation's capital and all of the girls were concerned about their friend. They all kept track of the current events, but none of them knew of the older Sparkle's visit to town. "Thanks, Spike," she smiled. "I think I'm going to talk to her."

"Alright," he breathed as he desperately tried to catch his breath, "but don't-"

"I won't repeat a word." She promised as the dragon moved past her.

"See ya, Rarity! And good luck."

"Thanks!" The unicorn made her way to her friend's room and knocked on the door. "Twilight, darling, it's me, Rarity." She heard sniffles.

"Go away, I'm not good company right now."

"Nonsense, you usually are good company. Just let me have a look at you so I'll know you're okay." She waited about two minutes when she heard the lock disengage and the door slowly creak open.

"Come in…" Twilight mumbled wiping furiously at her eyes from her position on the bed.

Rarity gasped. Her friend looked as if she hadn't got out of bed in days. Her mane had tangles and her complexion was pale making the dark bags under her eyes all the more prominent. Twilight was truly upset. "Twilight… Are you okay?"

The harmony holder of magic shrugged as she laid her head down looking absolutely dejected. Rarity crossed the space and wasted no time plopping down in front of her friend. "I've seen the papers Twilight, we all have. Talk to me." Another sniffle as indigo eyes watered. "Please…" Rarity cajoled clearly concerned.

"It's like no matter how close I get to having my B.B.B.F.F. something, or more to the point someone, always seems to get in the way! I'm so worried about him, and the last time we spoke…." She trailed as she thought back onto that day. "I don't know what to do," she whimpered, "and now he won't talk to me."

"Twilight…" Rarity sympathized crawling up beside her as she stroked her mane. "Siblings fuss and fight, that's nothing new. But that doesn't mean your brother doesn't care about you."

"I know…" She hiccupped, "but it doesn't feel that way. I kept something important from him. I mean, I kinda forgot about it, but I never meant to hurt him… Rarity, he was so upset!" She cried, "And now with all this- this- Stuff!" She inhaled. "His standing means so much to him and with everything going on…"

"Maybe you should talk to him." The other suggested calmly.

"I've tried! He won't take my letters."

"Like maybe you should go to him. Apologize, badger, I don't know- whatever you have to do- just go to him. It sounds like he needs someone by his side. And who better than his B.L.S.F.F?

"His what?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Best Little Sister Friend Forever…"

Indigo eyes lightened in understanding as Twilight gave an exasperated chuckle. "Gross… but maybe you're right!"

"Maybe?" The other teased.

"Ugh…" When Twilight groaned Rarity knew her friend would be okay.

"C'mon," She encouraged. "Let's get you cleaned up. A hot bath will make you feel better."

"Have you seen the papers?" Cadance demanded with angry tears in her eyes when she burst into Celestia's office. Celestia was absent, but Luna was not. "The things they've been saying about us…"

"Maybe you should have thought that before you ran your mouth." Cobalt eyes were calm, despite the lingering accusation.

"You think I did this?" The Princess was shocked.

"Did you?"

"No… I wou-"

"What about that safety brief we asked you to give? Didn't you convince our citizens to demand justice no matter what?" Luna was curious.

"….I did…. But I never thought…" Cadance was dazed as she sunk into her haunches. Tears pooled as her mouth opened to speak and no words came out. Everything was happening so fast.

"What's wrong niece?" Luna softened her disposition as her impatience gave way to concern. Something was horribly wrong with her niece and it was high time that it be acknowledged.

"My marriage is over and my reputation is in shambles."

"Cadance…."

Before she could stop herself, she found the story spilling from her lips. She talked about her husband's lack of attention, the fighting, drinking, Faust and the fear she had about hating a child. Luna embraced her niece as she cried on her shoulder and confessed everything that had been going on.

"And you're sure he doesn't love you? I know that this is no way to start a marriage but…"

"No… he loves her. He just hasn't made the connection yet."

"Connection?"

"When we were younger… there was this mare he'd fallen for. But a lot of stuff happened and he lost her and his memory. I never put two and two together until recently." Twilight had been desperately writing him letters for a bit now.

"The changeling queen?!"

"Yes… Or maybe the two just really favored…. But either way he doesn't care about me the same. And knowing what I do, I can't be his second choice." Cadance sniffled as she pulled away to stare at her Aunt. "I can't handle this Aunt Luna. I can't be here knowing what I do and then having to pretend things are fine."

"I understand… I'll see what I can do. But you have to do something for me."

"Captain…. You wished to see me?" Faust stared his Commander in the face. While he didn't necessarily 'fear' his Captain he was wise to be cautious of the stallion.

"Yes, you're pulled from guarding the princess." The stallion continued writing without looking up. Another unopened letter sat on the corner of his desk. "I need you with Celestia's guard for the next few days."

A large part of the pegasus wanted to ask if this had anything to do with Cadance while another part of him was content to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Oh and Faust…" Shining Armor finally looked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stay away from my wife."

"Is that an order sir, or a friendly suggestion?"

"Just a friendly suggestion." Cerulean eyes darkened. "I'd hate for something bad to fall your way all over a misunderstanding."

"Is that right, sir? Like the way Cadance misunderstood your rejection?"

"I never abandoned her," Shining Armor managed with some calmness. Despite his desire to beat the other pegasus for his trespass, Shining Armor was always a professional when it came to his duties. "You're dismissed." He forced out with the same calm. Only one pony was capable of making him lose his cool and she was locked away at the moment.

Every day the crowd that occupied Celestia's throne room grew bigger and bigger as the threats became more serious. "There have been five protests and three riots since all of this has started and the papers are only getting bolder. And that's only here! It's worse in the bigger cities!"

"Tia," the younger sighed as her eyes stared out the balcony at the city before her.

"I can't lie to them, Luna."

"What's it matter what they say? They have no proof."

"It matters… It matters very much. If I don't respond, we'll have a mutiny on our hooves."

"Chrysalis is practically a prisoner here. There's nothing more that can be done unless…"

"No!" Celestia quickly rejected the idea. "I'm not- I won't be responsible for something like that."

"No?"

"No… She should have a trial."

Luna raised a brow. "A trial?"

"Every creature deserves a chance to explain themselves."

"I don't understand you, Tia." A bit of bitterness leaked into the younger's voice. "You sent me away for 2,000 years. There was no trial. Just sentencing by you." Granted Luna understood her sister's actions in some sense, but that didn't mean she had forgotten it.

"I know, and I hated myself for it! I did you an injustice... but that's not to say I haven't learned from it. I missed you so much. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Luna sighed, "And you'd take mercy on her? The same pony who broke our niece." She could still remember the sound of Cadance's sobs.

"She's expecting… I can't take an innocent life. She'll stand trial afterward."

The Royal Couple stood in the Great Hall with a new brief to give. The two waited off and away from the stage the staff had set up for the occasion. The Princess of Love anxiously paced the space muttering distractedly to herself. Her Aunts were counting on her to handle the situation. Her freedom depended on it.

"Cadance calm down." Shining Armor grinned at the nervous ball of energy that was his wife. Despite the bad blood between them, she was still a pony he cared about. It was comforting to pretend, if only for a moment, that they were still this golden couple. "It's only a brief… you'll be fine."

Cadance nodded as she tried to focus on the task at hand. She promised her Aunt she'd do what she could with informing the state. In turn, her Aunt would assign her a post, and quietly draw her divorce papers, not even Celestia would know until everything was signed and finalized.

"Just breathe…" Shining Armor intercepted her, staring into her eyes with a patient smile. There was so much he needed to repent for in regards to her. He was sorry about a lot of things, he realized as the two gazed at each other in a rare moment of nostalgia. He still knew her and she always paced when she was nervous. Entranced, by the color of his eyes, Cadance found herself lost in a memory of a memory. Where was this Shining Armor a couple of months ago?

Before he realized it, the Captain of the Guard was leaning forward with the intention of kissing her. Her heart wanted to swell, but her mind was so tired of disappointment. He didn't really mean it.

"Don't," Cadance flinched as she turned her head away and closed her tired eyes. She couldn't afford to become sidetracked.

"Don't what?" Shining Armor paused as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Pretend to care…"

He wanted to argue that he never stopped but he never got a chance as she pushed past him and stepped out on stage to talk to the crowd.

"Good afternoon," she began. "In light of the rumors going on, we feel that it is time some issues were addressed." Cadance's tone was filled with more confidence than she felt. "A changeling has been found." She announced exciting the crowd. "We felt it best not to announce such a development until the creature was well enough to stand trial." The outrage her statement incurred was almost deafening. "Rest assured, no pony is getting off scot-free for what happened a few months ago. We, as your Princesses' wanted to take every precaution before making it known that a changeling had been captured. Some of the best magical minds have been monitoring the situation as your safety has, and will always be our main concern-"

"You promised us protection!"

"And have not our guard been patrolling tirelessly?" The Princess of Love responded.

"How can we respect a lawmaker who doesn't protect us!"

"I can speak for the Royal military," Shining Armor stepped up beside his wife with a serious expression on his face. They'd talk more later. Things had been getting out of hand and it was time for the issues to be addressed. "Our top priority has always been the people."

"How can we trust you? Didn't that changeling have you under some kind of spell on the day of your wedding? How do we know you're not under her spell now?" The crowd murmured in agreement, turning blue eyes gray with anger. Shining Armor hated it when ponies questioned his loyalty.

"I can assure you my husband is under no spell." The Princess immediately intervened. "But he will be stepping down temporarily from his command. As will I as other territories need guidance." She could feel him tense and knew the news had caught him by surprise. Despite their drama with each other Cadance knew how much his job meant to him and how seriously he took it. However, these nobles were looking for every and any excuse to belittle her Aunt's rule and she could not allow that.

"You'll be sorry if something isn't done about this! The streets aren't safe!"

"And whose fault is that?!" A fire was lit in the other's eyes as she felt her own buttons being pushed. "It is your neighbors and followers that are running amuck and disturbing the peace! To show we will not tolerate this kind of behavior any pony caught rioting or gathering in the streets in what looks like a non-peaceful protest will be arrested and forced to pay a fine of 6,000 bits."

"What?!"

"If what you do is peaceful and non-threatening to the community, feel free to continue. If not, then you have been warned. Consider it an act of martial law. Equestria will not tolerate violence and hatred from pretentious ponies throwing tantrums."

Most ponies were shocked by her tenacity, but some were determined to fluster the spirited Princess. "We demand that that heathen be punished."

"That is all. We thank you for your time."

"What was that?" Shining Armor demanded once they'd stepped off the stage and away from the disgruntled citizens who were still arguing.

"Me doing my job. I know you think I have no authority but I do."

"You can't just suspend me!"

"I can and I did. Look, whatever is between us, this is bigger. Those creeps will do anything to have their way. I'm sorry Shining, but you're a liability. I know how much your job means to you and I wouldn't have done it if I thought there was another way. I hate what's happened to us, but I don't hate you."

"Cadance…" His countenance softened.

"I'm leaving…"

"I know. You said-"

"No… I'm leaving you."

"W-what?" The shock of that statement stung as much as it burned.

"There's no point in drawing this out. We're horrible to each other and I hate it. We used to be good friends and now… we just hurt each other. I'm tired of hurting."

"Cadance you just can't leave me! I love you!"

Tears pooled in her eyes, but the Princess would not let them fall. "No you don't," was her sad reply. "I've already talked to Princess Luna. The papers are ready to be signed. I'm not going to be your obligation."


	12. Chapter 12

Cadance's words refused to leave Shining Armor in peace. Divorce was not something he'd planned for. What would his family say when everything came to light?

How had everything gotten to this point? He downed what was probably his seventh drink in the last hour. The bartender just left the bottle. Ever since his wedding his tolerance for alcohol was the highest it'd ever been. Justyx couldn't hold a candle to him now and the thought made him even more upset.

How had he ever forgotten that? Shining Armor wondered after another round of drinks.

And if he had loved Chrysalis so much, how had he forgotten that too? Cadance had always been there. She was the one that was supposed to bear his name and his children- so why had fate conspired to rob him of that? More importantly, why did it take an imposter to inspire those feelings in him about her?

_'__But it wasn't some imposter,' _His mind lecherously supplied. _'It was a mare from your youth that was ready to leave an entire empire for you… A mare you trusted to hold your heart as it broke with the loss of your brother.' _

With a snarl, the Captain drank more as the room began to spin.

"Captain… what're you doing?"

Shining Armor tensed as a dark haze clouded his thoughts. "I don't believe it… Did she really send _you_ to come and get me?" Of all the ponies in the castle, did his soon-to-be ex-wife really send her lover to retrieve him from a bar?

Faust shrugged. "She trusts me."

"I bet…" He snorted downing the rest of the bottle that the barkeep had left him.

"You shouldn't do this here." Shining Armor was renowned for his control. For Faust to see him so unhinged was unsettling.

"Oh no?" He mocked willing the other to go away. "This coming from you!"

Dark eyes narrowed as the pegasi realized where this was going. "Would fighting make you feel better?"

"Fuck you." Shining Armor snarled as he tensed. While he honestly wanted to throttle the other, he still had some shred of control.

"I know I probably de-"

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? The white stallion attacked before he could talk himself out of it. "You should've never slept with her!" He ground out as he crashed into the other, sending them both to the ground knocking down chairs and a table. A pony screamed as an unfortunate waiter was knocked down.

"Hey!" The barkeep shouted at the two from behind the counter. "Security!"

The two were a rolling mass as one fought to hurt and the other tried to avoid injury.

"You should've never ignored her!"

"Don't speak on what you don't know. I didn't cheat!"

They were ripped apart from each other. Shining Armor struggled against the magical and physical forces that keep him apart from the stallion he wanted to demolish.

"But you do it all the time in your head! All you had to do was be there for her!" Faust returned with his own sneer. The bouncers managed to move the hostile ponies from the lobby to the backdoor in seconds.

Moments later the two were tossed into a back alleyway as a door was slammed shut behind them. "Kill each other out back," one of the bouncers had said before locking the door. Shining Armor wasted no time attacking the pegasi again.

"There's a reason I'm the Commander!" He sneered as he secured dominance over the other.

"Were…" Faust coughed as a hoof bit painfully into his throat cutting off oxygen. "You traded a gem for a vixen and it's your own fault!" Somehow he managed to stun the unicorn with a hard blow from some item lying about on the grimy streets.

Shining Armor groaned as he fell off to the side allowing Faust to recover.

"She's not… Don't talk about her like that!" There was a time that no pony could understand him like the former queen could and it bothered him that ponies could judge her so unfairly.

"You love her…" He winced. "What's so wrong with that if that's how you truly feel?" Faust was a simple pony who preferred instinct over propriety. It was obvious who his Commander wanted, so why couldn't he admit it?

"Everything." The two were a panting mess as they eyed the other warily. Shining Armor's head ached miserably.

"You can't have them both…" Faust sighed as he sunk down beside the other. Both were bruised from their scuffle. "And Cadance…. She doesn't trust you anymore."

"Don't you think I know that?" Shining Armor growled to which his soldier shrugged still breathless.

"What's done is done and your anger can't change the past… I'm sorry, really…" Faust apologized for both things within and out of his control. After a moment of silence, the pegasi quietly took his exit leaving a word of caution as he was swallowed by the night. "You should sober up, Captain. I won't tell Cadance about this."

The pegasi's words continued to linger in his mind, along with those of his wife. Everypony was telling him to deal with what had happened. To accept that things had changed and that there was nothing he could do.

Well, there's a reason behind everything and Shining Armor could visit his and express his ire.

With a grunt, the emotive stallion decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

There were nights when the Changeling Queen was able to fall into a blissful sleep free of dreams.

Tonight was not one of those nights, and Chrysalis lay in her chamber bed feeling sick and alone.

Ever since she'd woken up in this god-forsaken place the sense of loss she felt that day had yet to be muted. Most days she was able to swallow the bitter guilt and put on a brave face. But at night when she was alone and black oblivion refused her, her strength fled and she felt like the filly she used to be all those years ago. She was already broken and the fools had not a clue. Usually, the thought of her daughter was enough to rouse some kind of will within her, but not tonight.

Her heart ached so terribly she barely registered the overwhelming anger that suddenly wafted into her domain. She managed to roll over as her gaze locked on the shadowed figure of another.

"What… are you doing here?"

The look in Shining Armor's eyes was hard as he stared at the changeling queen. She was the reason his wife was leaving him, why his country was in a state of unrest, why he lost his job. It was her fault.

All her fault.

She'd used him and made a fool of him.

Chrysalis turned to regard the stallion whose eyes burned into her. There was none of the normal warmth or kindness swirling in his blue orbs. Part of her was afraid of that look, while another part of her ached at the sight of him.

He was hers once upon a time and now...

Her eyes narrowed as he advanced upon her. "What're you doing?" She asked weary of the unsettling emotion that he radiated. Scuttling off her bed, Chrysalis backpedaled until she hit the wall. She watched as he moved through the magical barrier that prevented her type from leaving.

When Shining Armor shoved her against the wall the former changeling queen had no idea what was going on. Part of her was anxious for some kind of interaction. Emptiness was as exhausting as it was cold and she desperately wanted to feel something else. She almost leaned forward into his touch.

Almost.

She certainly hadn't expected it when his hoof traced her jaw and moved to her mane. The changeling was too shocked to register anything else until she felt her oxygen supply being cut off. Chrysalis' eyes widened as she began to struggle in the face of his assault. The magenta glow of his magic painted him in a tortured light. She winced as he whispered things that made her cringe.

"I bet you thought you were so clever!" He muttered. "You ruined everything you two-faced conniving bitch!" The way he hissed the words in her ear made her shiver.

"St-stop… Ahhh… Shining, please…" Chrysalis never thought she'd see the day when he was this out of control. As black spots began to swim in her vision she was suddenly released, crumpling to the ground as tears burned her eyes and her lungs greedily sucked in oxygen with breaths that were quick and loud.

"… trifling bitch! How could I ever love something like you? How could I ever choose you over Cadance? You-" He roughly yanked her up as he began to shout and berate her, shaking her. "How could this have happened?! You lied… and used me and," he growled something unintelligible before tears of frustration fell from his now black orbs. "And I still… I still fuckin' want you…" He managed brokenly. Chrysalis could barely comprehend the words before he crushed her mouth with his.

Shining Armor was angry. So very angry and so was his kiss.

Chrysalis felt her body respond to him, despite his ill-treatment. They managed to feed her love here, but it was never enough to fully sate her. She groaned against his mouth as he pressed none too gently against her.

There was nothing loving or kind about his treatment of her and they both knew it. Shining Armor had come to demean her as he satisfied his own lust for something he wasn't quite sure of.

There was hunger twisted in his loathing and with a cry of surrender, the changeling knew she'd take it.  
Anything was better than the guilt and loneliness that infected her heart. His anger was a welcome change.

The kiss they shared was bruising and desperate and before she knew it, he'd spun her around and took her hard from behind pressing her into the wall.

She cried out as she felt him settle inside her gasping at the intensity of his emotion and the filling sensation of him deep within her.

He was punishing her, and it cut at her heart to know he'd treat her like some common whore. Is that what he really thought of her she wondered with bitterness, whimpering as he hit her spot over and over again.

Shining Armor couldn't believe what he was doing. He hated her for what she'd done to him and yet even now when ponies threatened with revolts and disregard for the law he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Everything came back to her.

Groaning at the heat which encased him, the stallion realized he wanted to see her eyes as he took her. Her elongated pupils were such a brilliant contrast to her dark features. Before he could rationalize his thoughts, he pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her back.

The look in her bright green eyes made him ashamed. The expression on her face was a mix of rapture and misery. She was hurting and he was a part of the reason.

Chrysalis bit her bottom lip to keep from mewling at his lack of action. She'd been made to feel a lot of things and then after the joining, it helped that she seemed to have a lack of feeling. Now, since she'd had him back in her life she couldn't stop feeling. The loss of her hive, her family, was so much more acute. Everything she'd tried not to think about hit her full force and her sobs couldn't be contained.

So when Shining Armor settled back inside her, this time he was gentle, taking his time enjoying the feel of her body against his.

This was the stallion Chrysalis remembered and that made it all the worse.

"Shhh..." he whispered kissing away the salty droplets as he rocked against her wanting her to feel something besides the misery he knew she felt. "I'm sorry Chryssie... I'm so sorry." Chrysalis sobbed as she felt his anger replaced with his own brand of loathing and concern. "I'm an idiot! I… please don't cry…"

She nodded as she clung to him, moaning softly into his ear. "Mmmm... Please don't stop Shining."

"I won't," he groaned. "I won't." He thrust harder, making her whimper as she closed her eyes. She felt his mouth brush against hers, before engaging her in a desperate coupling of lips. When he finally came the sound was muffled by her mouth as she followed him over the edge seconds later.

Shining Armor held her as she trembled and continued to softly cry. The two slid to the ground no longer able to support themselves. Her teal mane spilled around them and the duo were an unkempt pile of limbs as they wrapped around the other.

"I... I've never been alone like this before," she whispered. "I feel so cold all the time... and the worst part is not knowing if they're okay. Not being able to feel them." She paused as a cruel realization came over her. "I used to crave the silence, but now... I never wanted this..." She needed him to know that as she propped up to tell him so. "I never wanted any of this."

Her eyes were full of so much pleading the stallion found himself nodding. "I know… I believe you." And part of him did.

Satisfied with the look on his face she slowly settled back down. He pulled her closer. "I hate this," she was so bitter.

"Chrysalis," he murmured. Regretful eyes fell onto her bruises. Carefully he ran a hoof over them, making his stomach churn. He had done that. He moved to untangle himself but the mare refused to let him go.

"No…" She managed, burying her face in his mane. She couldn't be alone right now. "Don't leave… you were angry… It's… okay. Maybe… Maybe I deserved it." And she did, she thought. What did her pain matter when her people were deceased?

"No… you didn't…" Shining Armor assured disgusted with himself. "We… can't fix each other, but maybe we can hold the other together."

The changeling hummed as she lost herself in a different kind of numbness.

When Chrysalis awoke in her bed the next morning, the previous night was somewhat of a blur until she realized she was wrapped around the body of a stallion.

Her body ached and she found herself under the curious gaze of her nighttime partner.

"Morning," he rasped.

She blinked as the previous night's events assaulted her memory. "M-morning…" she stuttered unsure of how to proceed. What had she been thinking?

"How did we meet?" Came Shining's Armor soft voice.

"Why do you want to know?" She sighed slowly pushing away from him as he didn't answer. She sat on the far side of the bed sitting on the edge with her back to his eyes. Her daughter seemed a bit more active than usual, she thought as she tried to soothe her stomach. Perhaps she felt the distance from her father.

"Answer it, please."

Whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, things had changed between the two. Chrysalis had needed to properly grieve, but she never imagined Shining Armor and sex being a part of it. However, her loss was still very real even if some of the edge was blunted.

"You saved my life."

"I remember. You didn't like me very much."

"You don't like me very much. Why are you here, Shining Armor?" She'd been weak last night, but now she had a clear head. She noticed his eyes on her bruises and casually hid them with her mane.

He blinked and said the words that still stung. "Cadance is leaving me."

Silence. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She shook her head bitterly for a number of reasons. She was an idiot- Shining Armor didn't need her. Even as she thought the words, she knew they weren't true. She could taste it.

"It wasn't your intention to invade Canterlot?" He was curious, no accusations to be hurled. For months he'd been angry and frankly, he found it too tiring to continue that way.

"No... After the wedding, I would've left and no pony would've been the wiser. None of the invasion was planned." She was quiet. "I'm sorry about Cadance... She really did care about you." And much to his surprise, she meant it.


	13. Chapter 13

"You would've liked them..." Chrysalis murmured aloud as she stroked her belly. "Especially Jedzia... She's surprisingly amazing with younglings. Zendaya was her pride and joy..."

Every day the stallion would watch and listen as she talked to the child growing within her. Mostly about things from her home, creatures she used to know. It had been a week since that night and despite the conflicted emotions he still felt in regards to her, he couldn't stay away.

"What happened to them?" Shining Armor asked causing her to halt her movements. Sometimes she forgot he was there.

"They died during the invasion." Chrysalis' voice was hollow. 'They all did.' And the guilt was back.

"Can I..." He made a motion to her belly not liking the heaviness that had settled around them.

Chryaslis' eyes widened before she nodded somewhat hesitantly. The last time Shining Armor had touched her things had escalated very quickly. He had apologized to her over and over though the changeling had assured him he hadn't really hurt her.

He made his way over to her and sat in front of her. He reached out and cautiously placed a hoof on her growing belly.

The chitin that protected her undercarriage was now malleable thanks to a mix of her magic and her unusual circumstance. He could feel the soft pulse from the life her belly housed. For the first time in a long time, a small sliver of something beautiful moved in his chest.

A few days later when he moved to touch her stomach, he decided to do things different.

"What're you doing?" Chrysalis asked warily, when he moved to lay down behind her. He hadn't held her since the night they both had broken down.

"I read that it's more comfortable this way."

"What?"

"Just trust me." She nodded hesitantly as she allowed him to cuddle up against her back side. "Now turn over," he instructed. "Rest your head here."

As she laid there using his body like a pillow for hers, she'd be a liar if she said the whole thing wasn't somewhat awkward. When they finally got used to their respective positions, Chrysalis had to admit that it was kind of nice. She froze before relaxing when she felt his hoof on her belly.

Her daughter was an active thing she was beginning to find. But whenever Shining Armor was close, the spirited thing calmed considerably, a revelation her innards appreciated greatly. It was still something for her to get used to given their history.

"Is this better?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes..." She whispered as she thought of a time from long ago. "It's actually much better."

"Good." He smiled tightly before addressing the baby. "Hey, baby, I'm your daddy..."

Twilight Sparkle was surprised at the change the grand city had undergone.

As she made her way to Celestia's Castle she was shocked at the hostility as well as the unhappiness displayed by the citizens. There were so many soldiers wandering around one would think the city was under siege.

When she'd finally made it to her mentor's abode, the guards received her with something like pity in their eyes. Rumors spread fast and Twilight could only speculate over what these ponies knew about her brother.

Their argument felt as if it had happened forever ago and she hoped he would speak with her. It was rare, but when Shining Armor's temper flared it was not something a pony wanted to witness.

When she was finally inside and made her way to the Great Hall she noticed the room was full of angered citizens as well as the Equestrian Guard. Her eyes widened and the young mare was once again taken back.

"You've kept that thing underneath our noses the entire time! We demand justice Celestia!" Shouted an elder white stallion.

"Murder is not justice!"

"She attacked our city!"

"If you don't do something about it! We will!"

"When have I ever acted without your safety as being my top priority? I have governed this city for longer than all of you have been alive!"

"We don't care! We're warning you Celestia, if something is not done. You'll have bigger things to worry about!" The noble threatened.

"YOU WOULD RAISE ARMS AGAINST MY ARMY?!" Eyes widened as the crowd shrunk back ever so slightly. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM AND WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF?! I WOULD DESTROY YOU WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A SECOND THOUGHT IF YOU SO MUCH ATTEMPTED TO BE A PHYSICAL THREAT TO MY SISTER'S WELL-BEING." Luna's voice boomed down over the room in her sister's defense.

"Luna, please! A trial will be held. If the changeling queen is guilty, the law will apply. If not she will be dealt with."

Twilight's mouth dropped as a sliver of dread ran up her spine. What was going on?

She stood gaping as these nobles hurled insults and demands at a barely composed Celestia. Luna stood off to her sister's side as another pony stood on the princess' other side. Plum eyes fell on her and the unknown mare smiled softly at her. She turned and whispered to Luna whose cobalt gaze lost some of its fire once it fell on her.

The two seemed to be making some kind of agreement. Once they'd finished talking, Luna whispered to Celestia who in turn blinked and zeroed in on Twilight. A gentle smile broke out on her features. Suddenly the guard was signaled and the room was quickly cleared out. Nobles groaned and complained but with the city's newest fine introduced, no pony wanted to spark a fight.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia stood to receive her favorite student.

"Princess!" Twilight returned excited to see her mentor but more concerned about her brother. She quickly trotted closer to the trio.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked curiously once the mare was at arm's length.

"Princess Luna and…" She'd never seen this other alicorn before.

"I am Elytra," the other alicorn smiled kindly.

Twilight nodded before answering the Moon Goddess' question. "I was hoping to see my brother." The three exchanged glances. "Is he alright?"

"About as well as can be expected," Luna supposed almost bitterly.

Twilight tilted a head at the mare's response. What did that mean? She thought to herself. The Harmony Holder of Magic was just about to ask when Celestia spoke glaring at her sister. "Your brother is a bit stressed," she turned to Twilight. "I'm sure you've seen the papers."

"I have." Twilight agreed. "Are they true?"

"Perhaps you should be the judge of that." Luna spoke. "We'll retrieve him for you. Wait here." The three alicorns exited the room leaving a baffled Twilight.

Where was Cadance? She thought in regards to her sister-in-law. She hoped the other was alright. She had always admired the older mare. Cadance was kind, beautiful and smart- she didn't deserve any of this. Twilight wondered how she was coping with all that had happened and decided to see about her as she waited. Approaching one of the guards, she informed him on her intentions to visit the mare's room in case she was still gone when the Princesses returned.

She slowly made her way to pearlescent colored doors ornate with gold etching. As she passed through the halls, inhabitants of the castle hastily avoided eye contact. There was so much afoot that surrounded the eldest Sparkle, no pony wanted to involve themselves with the castle's newest drama.

When Twilight got there, the door was slightly cracked and she was about to enter when the tone of voice on the other side threw her off. It seemed the cerise mare was already in deep conversation with someone else.

Cadance was spread across her royal-sized bed as Faust sat at her vanity. The two talked casually amongst themselves.

Her husband refused to sleep beside her or even enter their room now. The revelation stung, but on some level she knew she deserved it. She had been the one to engage in conduct unbecoming of a Princess. Shining Armor really had fought his desire despite him ultimately losing. With a sigh she continued to speak to the pegasi. "You keep me grounded...There's so much anger inside of me and sometimes I'm afraid it's going to swallow me."

"I won't let it." Faust said as his dark eyes lingered on her lounging form.

"I know you won't. I waited a long time to be with him and that's just not going to go away overnight."

"I would be a fool to expect such a thing. But once the fires cease and the smoke clears, I'll help you rebuild and heal everything this ruined for you."

"I'll be scarred..." She sat up to stare into his face. "What if I can only be your friend?"

"I won't care." He grinned.

"Why..."

"Because I love you... I'll give you all the time you need, and even if you never love me the way you loved him, I'll understand. The way we happened wasn't ideal at all... and I sincerely regret that." He looked down at his hooves, until he felt her presence in front of him. He hadn't realized she had moved.

She gently pressed her lips to his before planting herself in front of him on the floor. "Sometimes I think that it should be me having his child... But what's done is done. Just because we got together under less than favorable conditions it doesn't mean you're something to be ashamed of. Don't ever think that. Cause I don't." She let herself get lost in his kiss a little while longer. "I'm leaving..."

"When?"

"In a couple of days... I can't be here. I- I don't even know who I am here anymore." She gave a sad chuckle as she stared into his eyes. "Come with me?"

"I... Is that wise?"

"Probably not... but we have an understanding him and I. And who better to protect me on my travels than my personal guard?"

"Shining Armor, what about our reserve forces? We could plug them in the cities, while the more experienced soldiers can conduct patrol. It'd be a good way to educate the police there on how to handle a state of emergency with use of non-lethal force. Give the guys a chance for experience without high stakes risk."

The stallion nodded his approval. Apollo Creed was a very promising soldier who's cutie mark was a chariot encased in flames. He was known for his aerial offense and speed enhancement spells. He'd make a fine captain one day, of that Shining Armor was sure. "Sounds good to me. Talk to Crimson Lance about activating some reserve units. "

Despite his suspension, Shining Armor still aided in the defense of his nation. He checked on his soldiers and served as a local authority for the new leadership that had been appointed. When he wasn't helping his soldiers, he was spending time with the former Queen.

In spite of the return of his memories, there was still so much the stallion didn't understand in regards to his shared past with the changeling. Even in their youth, she had been elusive.

It had been such a challenge to become friends with her. And now that she carried his child his desire to be closer to her was being met with much resistance. It was his own fault he supposed. He had made the assumption that her pain was irrelevant in the face of all he had lost, but really her loss was just as valid, if not more so, than his own.

How he'd make up for that, he didn't know, but he was going to try his hardest.

"Changeling Queen."

There was not much to do where the Equestrian Princess kept her prisoner. Chrysalis was looked after, yes, but when her company was not around time seemed to pass slowly. The only thing that kept her sane was speaking to her child, or Triste and Felizi if they were around. As interesting as these new guests were, Chrysalis was anything but excited to hear what all three felt the need to inform her of.

"Princesses. Elytra."

Celestia was the first to speak. "Chrysalis, I trust you are well given your situation?"

"Given my situation, I suppose I am well enough. But I doubt my health is the reason for your visit." Sharp as ever, the changeling wished the other would just get on with it. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid your presence has caused quite the stir lately. In fact, your presence had caused so much dissent, ponies have threatened to revolt. As a leader, I'd rather work with my people than to oppress them."

"So what does that mean for me…. My daughter?" The expression that came over her face was the most emotive the two Princesses had ever seen. Luna felt sorry for the monarch as her panic was palpable.

"I'd never harm a child, please believe that."

"Your mistrust is not unexpected, but Celestia is a fair ruler. You can trust her on that matter. I would not have allowed your capture if she were not." Elytra stepped forward with kind eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Luna spoke out. Obviously, Chrysalis was capable of great emotion. Even when she was impersonating Cadance, everypony about the castle gushed over the zealously sensual couple. The two had been so in-tune with the other. And just now with the mention of her unborn child, the former queen melted with not a trace of haughtiness to be found. Luna's gaze was burning with a need to understand this creature. Were they really so dissimilar? She had hurt ponies once upon a time too for reasons much more selfish.

Chrysalis was hesitant before staring into the eyes of the moon goddess. "I thought that if I didn't what was at stake would be worse to live with. Love was supposed to be the answer, but instead, it ruined everything." Her emotions began to turn. "I slaughtered my own people for a notion that we were never supposed to take part in." It was all rather ironic now that she had time to look back on it.

"But why?" Luna almost begged. Surely there were other ways… Other ponies she could have targeted. Why had this happened? And why had it all felt so… personal? Was Cadance's story simply a coincidence? Or was this pony a victim of designs out of her control?

"I suppose I did it because I was selfish…" Chrysalis' mind flashed to the stallion who still had the power to bring her up or break her down. "Because I wanted more for my people than I guess we were supposed to have." Her tone was suddenly bitter. If there was any justice in this world then she'd be with her kind right now. Not wasting away dreading the future. "How did you get so privileged? Who made that decision that your kind should be so lucky?" Her eyes shone with defiance as she looked up at the three majestic beings in front of her. "But what would you know of that? What would any of you know about that?"

"I don't agree with anything you've done, and I most definitely don't agree with what you did to my niece. She's a different mare now because of your plot, but I can't say I don't understand because I do. I feel empathy, but I cannot say you are free from guilt because you aren't." Luna recognized an ailing soul when she saw one. There was more she wanted to know, but somehow she felt asking in front of the others would not get her the answers she wanted.

"None of us are," Elytra agreed. "My father… locked me away inside myself for 2,000 years. There was never supposed to be a difference between any of you. Your pain is mine, Chrysalis. It is because of me that you have suffered, and for that I am truly sorry."

"All of us have done things we are not proud of." Celestia spoke.

"What's going to happen to me?" Chrysalis asked after schooling her expression into something more neutral. All these mood swings were making her sick.

"Once you've given birth to your child, you will be brought to trial before the people of this country and they will decide if you are guilty or not." Celestia watched as the other processed her words.

"And if I am guilty?" Chrysalis managed.

"Then the punishment is death."

Twilight wandered the halls of her mentor's castle in a daze.

Cadance… and that stallion.

What was going on? Tears came to her eyes as she realized she was losing her family. As much as she loved the pink mare, the anger she felt towards her was overwhelming. How dare Cadance betray her brother like that? Shining Armor who was the most loyal and loving stallion she knew.

A part of her was tempted to go back and give the other a piece of her mind and maybe her hoof. Her indigo eyes swirled with a deep regret for her brother. Was this why he wanted to know about Chrystal? Because- Her thoughts came to a crashing halt as she spotted a flash of cerulean against white at the end of the walkway.

"Shining Armor!" She called hopefully. Twilight no longer cared if he was still upset. He needed her, and she needed to know that he would be okay.

The unicorn stopped and squinted, "huh?"

"Shining I'm sorry!"

"Twilight..." The lavender unicorn crashed into her brother with tears in her eyes, throwing her arms around him. Without thinking, the older Sparkle returned the embrace as his sister buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I hated her when I was younger, and I felt like you were choosing her over me and with Cadance it was never like that! She stole you away from us! Like she was doing before."

"Twilight, slow down." He held her at arm's length as he stared into her teary hues. "What're you talking about?"

"Chrystal, Chrysalis- whoever she is! I thought such horrible things about her and then Justyx died and she was the only one you would let in!"

He pursed his lips in a thin line as he let her continue.

"You loved her! And she was so concerned about you..." He didn't stop her as she burrowed her face into his chest again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier! Please don't hate me! I didn't think you could miss what you didn't remember."

"Twiley..." Is that what she thought? He hugged her tightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't... I could never hate you. "

"It's just after the accident the doctor told us not to rush you and when you never asked we all sort of forgot about it. We were just so happy to have you safe." She broke away from him for good as she finally took the time to observe him. She could tell he was turning her words over in his head.

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm not upset anymore. I promise." Shining Armor gave her a weak smile as he processed what she'd just told him.

"I'm sorry about Cadance... I wanted her to be my big sister for so long..."

"It's okay... It's okay."

"No it's not- she cheated on you!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard her talking..." Twilight looked like a scolded child in response to the look on his face. "I wasn't eavesdropping!"

"Well... I might've deserved it." He scowled as he seemingly deflated.

"How could you-"

He waved away her disbelief. "Just leave it alone Twilight. It's complicated."

Despite her desire to disagree, the younger mare was quiet as she allowed her brother to nudge her down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Kikyo smiled at the golden scaled behemoth off in the distance. Its brilliant scales sparkled in the sun as it took its time traversing the great desert that rested on the barren side of the changeling's mountain. Magnus Kron was an ancient being that many believed had been wandering the desert for centuries. The dragon-like behemoth stood about 12 feet tall and was twice as long. It appeared more cosmic and sage-like in appearance than it did savage.

No pony knew what the great beast was capable of as none of the creatures that frequented the area dared to bother the solitary dragon. Its strong neck gave way to a serpentine head where a massive crest like crown sported horns. The creature appeared blind as the bony expanse of its crown showed no optics. Its toothed maw gave it the appearance of a skeletal rictus. Great wings were folded onto its sides and the lumbering creature continued forward.

Kikyo looked to her left and right, nodding at her comrades. Jedzia along with Mileena acknowledged the movement and returned their attention to the creature far away ahead of them.

Jedzia was no stranger to behemoths but the changeling preferred to leave the creatures be. Most were apathetic, however any creature that felt threatened could cause massive amounts of damage. Certain changelings, had at one time, been able to copy their forms but it took a great deal of magic and discipline to achieve such a feat.

It had been about a month since Kahn had convinced the former hive members that a rescue was owed to the former queen. Since then Kirai's dreams had become more vivid and clear. A clear message was being sent to the former accursed. They were running out of time if they wanted to save anypony.

Reaching out to a behemoth was one thing, but the issue of transportation was another all in itself. While Jedzia oversaw Kikyo's tasks, Kirai was back at the hive trying to find a spell their unicorns could use to transport not only a behemoth but a small force for infiltration and retrieval. Changeling magic had its perks, and since the type was no longer, the former changelings found they had to relearn magic in a sense.

"You can communicate with that?" Mileena's golden eyes were wide as the trio watched the lumbering beast.

"Yes. Magnus Kron is no beast. Behemoths respect honesty."

"But will it help us?" Jedzia asked turning her vision to the other.

"****He****," Kikyo stressed. "And there's only one way to find out."

"And if '****he****,' doesn't want to help us…" Mileena prompted with an anxious expression on her face.

"Then he'll probably eat us," Kikyo shrugged. "Let's go!"

The two blinked as Kikyo pushed forward racing across the sands.

"Eat… us?"

Shining Armor stared at the small bundle in his arms as the tiny baby rested with a smile on her cloud colored features. How could something so wonderful cause so much strife? He should be celebrating his newly found status as a father, not secretly divorcing his wife and wondering about the fate of his child's mother or his countrymen.

He'd never seen anything as amazing or as terrifying as childbirth.

_Felizi! He yelled. "Felizi get in here!"_

_The albino appeared seconds later. "Is everything alright?"_

_"No!" Chrysalis groaned. "It's the baby." She turned on her side as she held her stomach not knowing what to do._

_"Is it time?" Felizi asked calmly as she pressed a cool hoof to the other's forehead_

_"I think so."_

_"She's burning up... I'll get Triste. Keep her calm, I'll be right be back."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" Shining Armor's eyes were as wide as saucers as his frustrations took over him._

_"Just talk to her, Captain. Soothe her." Felizi stroked her head a second longer before dashing out the room to find her sister._

_"Chrysalis... Chryssie, just breathe." He managed taking deep breaths himself._

_She laughed before grimacing as another contraction hit. "Celestia's Captain can't handle labor."_

_He scowled. "Shut-up and focus." _

_"Ooo... Is that how you treat pregnant mares now?"_

_"You're horrible..." he laughed shakily._

_"Shining... Something's... something's wrong..."_

_"What- how do you know?"_

_"I can tell," she moaned as she felt something wet running down her leg. _

_"You're not supposed to be bleeding!" He sounded panicked._

_"My body wasn't made for this." She winced as she squeezed her eyes shut._

_"Can't you change or something?"_

_"No... I can't- I can't focus and I don't know if it'd hurt... the baby." She gasped at the pain as it came in waves as things shifted inside her._

_"__You just have to calm down now." He kissed her on the forehead._

_"Shining Armor..." She said seriously as she bit back a groan. "Don't let Celestia take my daughter." Tears started to fall as the cruelest outcomes rose in her mind. If something were to happen to her, what would happen to her child? Would Celestia let her be with her father?_

_"What..."_

_"Please, don't let her take our daughter." She begged as she stared into his face. The more her mind raced, the more upset she became. _

_"She won't. I need you to focus now. Stay with me. Gemma needs you. I need you."_

_She didn't want to dwell on the emotion his words invoked, but it was something to latch on to. She was afraid and in pain, but he was right there with her and it made all the difference._

_"Stay with me!" Shining Armor urged, eyes locked on hers. "Stay with me! Triste, Felizi! Thank Maker!" He looked down and saw the gateway of life and suddenly he didn't feel so well._

Despite all the drama and chaos, his daughter was beautiful.

"She looks like you... She'll idolize you too." Came the changeling's tired voice as she fell back on her pillows. "My word was never enough for her unless 'daddy' seconded it."

"Drink." Felizi commanded after handing the changeling a cup of magenta brew. Chrysalis rolled her eyes before complying. The twins had been scurrying about checking on both mother and daughter. Triste had gathered the baby and after a series of checks involving a small dosage of antibiotics, returned her back to Shining Armor's arms.

"In the other world?" Curiosity shone in his voice as she never talked about it. "Tell me about it... About us." Despite his haste to return her to this reality, Shining Armor had lost himself in a dream for a moment. Dancing the way they had been in a room full of family and friends with no societal separations and a past they both remembered was something he hadn't forgotten.

"It's hazy now... " Gods, she was tired. Her daughter's entrance into the world was one she'd never forget despite her desire to never repeat 'giving birth.'

The twins shared a look, and since both mother and daughter had been tended to, the healers allowed the two some privacy.

"Please?" He had finally recognized that a life with her away from this could be just as meaningful as the life he thought he'd have with Cadance.

Tears of frustration came to Chrysalis' eyes as she regarded him from her position in bed. "Why are you doing this?" She was tired of feeling overwhelmed and lately she found the stallion's presence to be just that.

"What?"

"Making this harder… Our life there was perfect! We were a real family." This pregnancy had her emotions all over the place and it didn't take much to upset her nowadays. "I wasn't some death row inmate that had to explain herself to a bunch of frivolous equines. Our daughter didn't have anything to be ashamed about and neither did you." Her voice shook with disdain as her eyes burned with ire.

"That's not true…" Was he ashamed? Did she really harbor such a hatred for his race?

"Are you going to save me? Turn your back on your home? The Steadfast Knight of the land. Equestria's very own reverent son." She sneered as she'd gone from sad, to accusatory to bitter at breakneck speed. The little foal began to fuss in her sleep as she was very much aware of her parent's emotions. Neither knew the extent of her abilities as she was too young to tell.

The two quieted as their gazes fell upon the tiny life they created. Shining Armor smiled in spite of the current tension. "Shhh… Daddy's got you, baby." With a few soothing words and gentle rocking the infant settled down just as quickly as she was startled. Gemma clung to the stallion's hoof as she softly cooed in her sleep.

"Are you?" Chrysalis insisted with a scowl a few moments later.

The stallion couldn't find the words and failed miserably at articulating his thoughts. "You know I c- It's-"

"Spare me, please. I don't want to see you anymore. You have the rest of your life to love Gemma… I don't." She held her arms out for her youngling.

"Chrysalis…." He pleaded breaking her already ruined heart. How many times had she longed to hear him say her name like this in the past?

Her gaze was as hard as it was unrelenting. "Give her to me."

With a tired sigh he gently placed the small child in its mother grasp. "Please…"

"Go away, Shining Armor."

And after kissing his daughter on the brow, he did.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Luna?" Celestia had just seen the female foal Chrysalis had given birth to and she had to admit that the child was adorable. Gemma looked like any other unicorn, only her features were slightly sharper than normal. It was amazing what innocence could come from something so impossibly twisted. Celestia sighed as she turned to her sister.

"Tia... Now isn't the time to doubt yourself." Luna breathed as she lifted her head to watch the Sol alicorn. The moon goddess was stretched across a satin felt chaise in the Sol princess' personal library.

"So you don't." The elder frowned.

"Now did I say that?" Luna rolled her eyes as she rolled over onto her back. Her sister was so stressed nowadays.

"You didn't deny it." Celestia muttered as she walked to one of the high arched windows facing out to view her city.

"Tia." Luna semi-whined as she sat up and eyed the other. She'd never seen her sister so wrapped up in something. It was unnatural for some pony as poised as Celestia to second guess herself like this. "I may not claim to understand your method, but I respect it and I trust your judgment. If you think there is something worthwhile in her and that this truly is a situation of circumstance then what choice do I have but to follow you?"

"Luna..." Her voice caught as she turned to lock eyes with her impish younger. "You have all the choice. You always had the choice." Did her sister fell obligated? A thought that bothered her.

"Then I choose to follow my sister." Was Luna's simple response.

Celestia let out a sigh of relief. Her sister's words were like a soothing balm to an age-old wound. "I don't want to take anypony's life. Not for something like that."

"Then don't." She shrugged.

"But what about Cadance?" There was an edge in the Princess' tone. Luna chose not to draw attention to her sister's anger and hurt over being kept in the dark about their niece's wishes. It was time Celestia realized that not every situation could be controlled.

"There's nothing that can be done on our parts. She needs to figure this out herself, letting her go might not be such a bad thing. She'll never see this from your perspective. At least not now. You can't fix everything." With a toothy grin, the younger of the two hopped off her seat and left to do her duty.

Despite her fear of the unknown, the changeling queen both dreamed and dreaded this day. A set of guards stood in front of her cell, along with the twins.

It'd been a week since the birth of her child, and her refusal of Shining Armor. She wondered about him now. She'd spent her time loving her daughter and being on the receiving end of intensive healing spells that sped up her recovery. She wasn't where she used to be physically, but thanks to both her magic and the twin's, she was a lot closer. She blinked when she registered the twin's casting. The mares whispered the words that allowed their magic to come forward and eat away the barrier that kept her prisoner. Their magic sparkled against the opposing force leaving no trace of the spell.

With blank faces the guards stepped forward with chains applying them to her neck, legs and arms. Chrysalis eyes flashed with indignation but the changeling bit her tongue and held her head up high. She would not allow them the pleasure of seeing her humiliated, though that was exactly how she felt on the inside.

Triste and Felizi frowned at the measures, but otherwise said nothing. It was not their job to be offended. With a shared incantation, they cast a spell that bound the monarch's great gnarled horn, keeping her from producing any spells. When they finished they nodded and bowed, stepping back and watching as the darker mare was led away.

The guards said nothing as they flanked her sides, only speaking when they needed to give direction. The trial would be held in a great room that resembled an amphitheater just for these types of instances.

Chrysalis was led through the castle much to her chagrin. Ponies gasped and openly sneered at her presence. Harlequin eyes hardened as her spine went ramrod straight. She may have been broken, but she wasn't dead yet. A fire fanned inside of her as she was once again the vixen of nightmares and sorcery.

When they'd finally reached the great doors, the monarch paused as the guards moved forward and opened the solid doors. A great amphitheater of ivory was revealed to her with enough sound to make her want to cringe. Ponies of all types occupied its seats booing and shouting once her presence was known.

Chrysalis' eyes slowly made her way around the room hoping to catch a familiar set of cerulean. True she had sent him away, but now she wished she knew someone here that wasn't screaming for her blood. While she didn't find Shining Armor, in the heart of the grand stage she made eye contact with Celestia, her sister, Elytra and six other nobles. The six others were some of the most influential in all of Equestria. They were diplomats and humanitarians responsible for magical and racial affairs.

Chrysalis managed to retain her composure as she stepped forward into what one would equate with an arena. A single pony stood in front of Celestia's panel.

A light bay colored stallion with calculating green eyes studied the queen with a meticulousness that made her slightly uncomfortable. Athen was the Equestria's leading justice. Clever and quick-witted, the stallion was a philosopher and an obstinate follower of the rules.

Celestia stood and the ponies around quieted. "Step forward, and identify yourself."

Chrysalis took a deep breath and took a step forward. "I am Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings."

"And are you aware of the charges brought against you?"

"Yes."

"And how do you plea?"

"Innocent."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves surprised by her plea and bravado. Celestia sighed, "Very well. Athen, you may proceed."

"Thank you Princess." His bowed at his monarch before turning his attention to the pony on trial. "What are you?" He asked almost conversationally.

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "A changeling queen."

"Is that also your title?"

"Yes..."

"Where are you from?" He casually paced around, nodding when she answered.

"Out west away from this continent."

"And your people?"

"They are no longer here."

He paused. "How do you know?"

"They are connected to me. It's part of what makes us different from your kind."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Chrysalis vaguely explained to him how the hive mind worked. "If I can't feel them, then they're not there."

"So you are the last of your kind..." Athen surmised. "My condolences." He said though he didn't sound very sorry.

"Yes."

"Why did you come to Equestria?" He asked with curious eyes.

"I was promised answers about a cure to a sickness that ravaged my race." When asked to elaborate, she did explaining how Discord approached her due to the betrayal of one of her own. She could feel the emotions in the room shift from one extreme to the other and back. Some ponies still felt great disgust while others were feeling oddly sympathetic.

"So you came here with the intentions of seeking knowledge?"

"Yes… There wasn't enough time for anything else." She said tiredly as she thought back to how horrible that time period had been.

And that was when the sharp eyed stallion attacked. "Are you sure, your Majesty?"

At first the changeling had been able to hold her own, but the Justice kept twisting her words, ultimately frustrating her and making her impatient. The two argued almost rabidly.

"It was the only way!" Chrysalis insisted heatedly. None of these ponies realized how incredibly biased they were and so it felt impossible to get them to understand things from her point of view.

"Are you sure?" Athen demanded fiercely. "Did you even try another way? You could've approached Canterlot as a nation in need, but you instead chose to lie and exploit what you could for gain. And when the time was most opportune you struck. Why should we believe you? A race that thrives off lies and subterfuge. Why should we trust anything you have to say?"

"Because I have nothing to gain! You could never understand what it means to be a changeling having lived life the way you have. You have no idea how hard I've had to fight to protect and nourish my people!"

"And whose fault is that, your Majesty?"

She scoffed disdainfully. "You'd have never given us the chance! Your actions in the past have spoken volumes." Something told her not to let this stallion get her worked up, but it was hard as it seemed he knew just the right buttons to push.

"You want to talk about actions?" He questioned with barking laughter. "Who was it that decided to imprison an innocent mare? Who was it that lied and seduced her husband and family? Who was it that called for the invasion? And who was it that decided to not seek aid in a way that could've avoided this whole tragedy?"

"I didn't think it'd go this far. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Twilight-"

"Excuses!" He sneered with a twisted expression. "You didn't think….I bet you didn't. Surely a mare such as yourself foresaw 'causalities' for both sides?" Chrysalis tightened her jaw afraid of the words she might allow to spill out. "No?" He mocked. "Negligence has its costs. And at the end of the day mere apologies cannot undo what you have done. Do you regret your actions?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?" Athen gasped with mock surprise.

"My people died for what I believed in! I felt them as they lay dying." Tears of anger fell from her eyes and she couldn't help but glare at all the ponies around her as her heart relived those darker times. "I held the closest thing I had to a mother in my arms and cried as I realized I'd actually considered picking you self-absorbed equines over my family. You who judge me for doing what any mother would do for her family! The invasion was never supposed to happen." Her resentful eyes locked with Elytra who looked pained. "None of this was ever supposed to happen. But it did and nothing can change that… But for you to accuse me of these things as if I'm some hate-filled, evil, fanatic who only wants to hurt and destroy just proves to me how worthless a pony's opinion truly is!"

The amphitheater was shocked by the words spoken. All ponies put on trial here were subjected to a spell that kept the accused honest. For the Queen to say what she said so passionately was not lost upon them. Was Chrysalis right in her assessment of them? Was this situation truly shrouded in layers of grey that left no one culprit?

Athen was dumbfounded by the mare's defense. His mouth opened and closed as no sound could be heard. The gears in his mind were turning with fervor when all of a sudden his assistant came running him. Breathlessly the slate colored pony whispered furiously in his ear.

Ponies traded glances with each other, as they waited to see what the Justice would do next.

"Athen…" Celestia called, halting the assistant who gave his boss one last meaningful glance. With a nod to his assistant he apologized to the Sol Alicorn before turning his attention to the queen.

Chrysalis was immediately on edge when his expression turned from worried to smug. "Well spoken comrade." Athen applauded. "That almost sounded genuine. I actually felt your regret. I daresay you've convinced half the population in this room of your innocence." She eyed the stallion suspiciously as he began to circle her chained form. "So I ask again, are you regretful? Would you truly have done things different?"

"Yes…"

He looked like a cat who just caught a canary. "So you're telling the court that you regret your daughter as well?" Chrysalis' eyes widened as a gasp could be heard around the room.

How did he know about her foal? Her eyes snapped to Celestia who looked just as shocked as she. There were things the alicorn promised would not be brought up. Her daughter being the main thing. No pony was supposed to know about that. Just as none were supposed to know of Elytra's involvement. Conflicts of interest, Celestia had said. "If this was the only way to have your daughter, would you have done it all over again?"

"I… I…" She lived for her people. It was what she was made for. They were worth dying for, but Gemma… Her little ray of light was worth everything she held dear. There was no other way to say that but to say it and Athen knew that.

"Answer the question, your Majesty."

"I… yes." She had walked right into that one. The crowd buzzed with excitement as emotions were, once again, on high edge.

"Others would have you believe that intentions should stand trial here today. A desperate queen full of noble intentions. Tragic indeed. But intentions cannot lie and hurt others. Intentions don't break down walls and drive wedges between ponies. No. Those are all actions. Actions that a pony can choose to do or choose not to do. Make no mistake, Chrysalis chose to do those things. She knew the risks, and yet she felt her cause was worth it. Worth the pain and suffering of our people. Even now, she isn't sorry. I beg of you comrades, do not get sidetracked. This ****creature****," he spat, "is an unholy manifestation that prays off the young hearts of the innocent. She must be held accountable, and only you can be the ones to do so." With every word Athen spoke, it became harder to get a clear read on the general consensus.

Harlequin eyes looked toward the jury anxious about their decision.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole city of Canterlot was abuzz with the changeling's trial.

The jury had been torn with an unnamed pony being the deciding factor.

Shining Armor didn't know if he should celebrate or be upset. He stood on the main veranda staring up at the moon. He missed his daughter. To be so tiny, the little girl was very demanding. He smiled softly at the thought. She liked to be coddled and soothed by the voice of her sire. Chrysalis was with her now and he wondered how she was. How they both were.

"Do you think we would've been happy together?" Came a soft voice. If the stallion was surprised to have a visitor, he didn't act it.

"The happiest." Shining Armor answered his now ex-wife. While Chrysalis had been on trial, he had been finalizing his separation from his wife. Though he'd needed to finalize his separation, he would have rather been at the trial.

"Then why… Why didn't we work, you think?"

"I don't know, Cadance… I guess a part of me was still hers from when we were younger." He sighed. "I just… I just can't believe…" She patiently waited for him to continue. "I just can't believe it's going to end like this. That she's… going to be gone. After everything we've all lost… It still didn't matter."

"You know what I think?" Cadance ventured, moving to stand beside him.

"What?"

"If I only had one night left with the pony I loved…"Her voice trembled sad that he had moved on. "I wouldn't spend it like this. I'd go to them and I'd commit everything about them to memory. Every little nuance. I'd do what I could to bring them peace. Cause if I felt like you, I could only imagine what they were feeling."

"Cadence…" He turned his gaze onto the mare, memorizing her for the beauty she was. Despite everything Cadance was still willing to be there for him even though it hurt her. He kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her close.

The mare snuggled against him and the two enjoyed the silence, if only for a bit. Despite the clouds in the sky, the silver glow of the moon was still a comforting presence in the night.

"Shining Armor…" The two turned to see the enigmatic moon goddess.

"Yes Princess."

"The changeling queen has requested to see the night sky one last time before morning. Would you escort her?"

Cadance gave him a tight smile. "You should go…" He nodded and after she gave him a kiss on the cheek she hastily took her exit. She had only stopped by to visit concerned how Shining Armor would take the news. Now that she had it was time to return to her new post and lover.

As always, it took both Triste and Felizi to neutralize the spell that kept the changeling locked away. Once the barrier twinkled out of existence, Chrysalis slowly crossed the threshold towards the waiting ponies.

"Princess Luna," She greeted standing tall.

"Chrysalis," The moon goddess returned.

Harlequin eyes fell onto Shining Armor who gave a tight smile.

Luna cleared her throat. When she gained their attention, she informed the stallion of her expectations. As Luna spoke to Shining Armor, the twins bound the changeling's magic once again. After everything was taken care of, the duo were free to do as they pleased.

"Where to?" He asked quietly.

"The gardens, please. I miss the wisteria."

The two moved side by side as they casually strolled through the deserted castle halls. Soon they were outside the castle walls following a moon-lit path through the garden.

The changeling queen kept her head down as she was lost in thought.

Never in a million years did she think her life would turn out like this. It beat going crazy by a long shot, but still she found all of this just as unsatisfying. All this drama and yet no resolution that ended with her happy.

Shining Armor stole glances at the introspective mare. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know how. Time could be such a cruel mistress. By this time tomorrow, the former Queen would cease to be among the living.

Finally, the wisteria tunnel came into view making him halt. Confused, by his sudden cease of movement, Chrysalis stopped as well. She looked up to see the beautiful vine-like flowers engulfing the architecture with its lavender enchantments.

She could tell by the darkening of his eyes, that Shining Armor had been remembering something from their time here.

When she had pretended to be Cadance, she remembered seducing him in this very tunnel. Teasing him with her words and body, helping him relax when he was stressed out from work. She had whispered sultry promises in her ear, and promised him her heart for as long as he'd wanted it. A blush came to her cheeks and she continued ahead without him, weary of the better times. She didn't notice his aggression until it was much too late.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but Shining Armor had questions he desperately needed answering. He quickly caught up with her underneath the soft purple petals.

"Wha-" Before she realized it she found herself pushed against the silky petals, and rough brick.

"If you loved me so much, why didn't you ever tell me who you really were?" His expression was unreadable, but his emotions were very much upset. "Why didn't you ever tell me what you were running from?" Shining Armor forced her to look at him as he pinned her body against a wall with his own. "Why didn't you fight for me… for us?"

"Would you have honestly believed me? You would have bolted the moment I showed you what I was." There were moments when he had done exactly that. His eyes burned with indignation at her words. "I'm a monster, remember!" She spat as her eyes watered. The jeers and humiliation she faced at the end of her trial burned hotly in her memory. "An unholy manifestation that prays off the young hearts of the innocent." She recited what Athen had said about her kind. "That's what your people think… Isn't that what you think?" She'd accepted her punishment. She'd accepted so much that she should have never had to, and now she was done. So why was he making everything so difficult?

"That's not fair! You never gave me the chance!"

Her shoulders shook as she laughed humorlessly to herself. Was he right? Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. "That day… on the mountain… Odonata… she used a spell to block your memories. I was going to tell you- I wanted to… I was so afraid back then. But when you woke up… That look in your eyes when you said you didn't know me… and…" Tears ran down her face and she couldn't finish the thought. But it didn't matter as suddenly his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding as they spoke to each other in a way that didn't require words.

She moaned as she allowed him to break through the last of her resistance.

Kissing him was the sweetest form of torture. She was a fool for indulging this way, but how many nights had she laid awake lost in the 'what ifs.'

"I'm so afraid…" She whispered after they'd broken apart feeling breathless and needy.

"About tomorrow?" He murmured as he buried his face in her neck.

"Yes… I'm afraid for Gemma… for you. It's hard for a girl without her mother… Despite how much Celestia tries to convince you all otherwise, this world is not kind. How is she supposed to get on without me?"

"If you're asking me to-"

"I'm not…" She rested her forehead against his shoulder as Shining Armor blinked. 'You wouldn't… and I could never ask.' The words were unspoken but he heard them just the same. "Go make up with your wife," she mumbled. He shouldn't be alone, she thought. "She's still very much in-love with you." Shining Armor tightened his jaw. Did she really think he felt so little for her? The thought pained him. He'd hurt so many ponies for this one, why couldn't she see that?

"Stop it." He growled into her neck, nipping her just hard enough to make her wince. She was trying to make him go away, but the stallion was stubborn. He pulled back to stare down into her face.

Chrysalis stared up at him with bright eyes. "You'll tell her I love her, everyday…" Her charcoal body was framed by wisteria making her stand out in its softness.

He calmed as she spoke of their daughter. "I will…"

"Tell her that in the end…" She swallowed as she came as close as she dared to being completely honest with him. "She was created in love…"

"I promise." Shining Armor murmured as his eyes softened.

"Promise you'll be there tomorrow?" He looked pained by the request, but nodded anyway. "Good…" She flashed him a weak smile before hesitantly initiating a kiss. He met her halfway and it felt like old times.

"Celestia, please-"

"Don't ask me, because I can't." The Sol alicorn groaned in frustration. She hadn't liked the outcome of the trial any more than Shining Armor had, but she had promised that the people's will would be done.

"Dammit! I've never asked you for anything, ever!" Shining Armor pleaded just as intensely. After he'd seen the changeling back to her cell, he'd immediately sought out Princess Celestia in her private office. The conversations he had with both Chrysalis and Cadence still played lucidly in his mind. He had accused Chrysalis of not fighting when he himself hadn't exhausted all his options. It couldn't end like this. Or if it did, he wouldn't let it go without a ruckus.

"Shining Armor what you propose is high treason!" Celestia leaned over her desk with a seriousness that usually resulted in no argument. Yet Shining Armor was past that it seemed.

"She'd be my responsibility! When my daughter grows up and asks about her mother, what am I supposed to tell her? What do I say? That daddy was just doing his job?" He spat disgusted with that line of thinking.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything." She breathed as her shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

"I know how the system works, Celestia." Shining Armor leaned forward over her desk with narrowed eyes. "Yours was the deciding vote. How could you have done this to her knowing what you knew about the situation? You've never called for this kind of punishment before, so why now?"

The Princess' face turned into something spiteful. "Did you ever really love my niece?" Was her cruel response to his badgering. Cadence had been hurt to her core, and Celestia hadn't realized that until recently. No pony had bothered to inform her about the couple's estrangement or Cadence's desire to leave Canterlot.

"What happened between Cadance and myself has nothing to do with you." Shining Armor's eyes flashed as they took on a grey hue.

"But doesn't it?" Was her shrewd response.

"Cadance divorced me- not the other way around." The stallion would be damned if Celestia tried to pin all of this holier-than-thou shit on somepony other than herself. At the end of the day what the Sol alicorn wanted was usually what happened.

"No matter how anypony spins this, a wrong was done against my people. ****Your**** people!" Why couldn't he understand that she was just doing her job? There were lots of things she didn't like doing, but they had to be done. Equestria would not fall apart over this. She swore it.

"And this is how you chose to punish her?"

"I didn't choose this, Shining Armor." Celestia's eyes widened as she made her point. "****She**** did. When she invaded my city she challenged my authority and threatened my subjects! And now she has to deal with the fallout. This is out of my hooves." It was time Shining Armor learned his place in all of this. She would only tolerate just so much disrespect. The Princess gave a subtle nod to her soldiers. "Guards, please escort Shining Armor to his quarters." 'And make sure he stays there,' was her unspoken command.

"What?" The former Captain looked tired as he was flanked by guards. "No… no, no, no. Celestia!" He moaned.

"Take him away." The Princess spoke hardheartedly.

"No wait!" The duo muscled the struggling stallion to the door. "Celestia! Damn you! I'm not finished yet! Damn you to hell!"

"This is for your own good…" She whispered to herself as she turned away from the spectacle.

"Chrysalis." After the changeling had been returned to her cell, a healer had been summoned.

Triste. "I… I… have a favor to ask you."

The healer waited for her to continue as she crossed the threshold and readied her medicines for her examination. "And what would that be?" Prompted the unicorn's serene voice when the other failed to continue.

She and her sister were neutral parties. They neither despised, nor condoned the Queen's actions which had made them ideal candidates for Celestia's desires. They saw the changeling as any other creature- it wasn't their jobs to judge, just to heal and understand. Tonight would be the last time she tended to the queen.

"It's not for me…" Chrysalis ventured to which the albino smiled, amused with her shyness. Queen Chrysalis was not the shy type. "It's for my daughter. One day she'll have questions… And… since I won't be there to give her the answers…" How would her daughter fare in a land like this? She had lost everything to this country, but Gemma was a gift, a respite from the storm of all she'd been through. She didn't deserve years of hatred or loneliness because of her less than pristine origins.

Honey colored orbs took on a sad hue. It was humbling watching a pony come to grips with their mortality. It'd been a while since somepony was punished so severely in such a finite way. Triste listened carefully as she went about conducting one of her final medical assessments on the recovering monarch. Tomorrow the Queen would be cast in stone for her crimes against Equestria.

Chrysalis knew Shining Armor would take care of their daughter, but there were things Gemma would need to know about who she was, and Shining Armor wouldn't know the answer to that.

So with a pat on the bed indicating the spot beside her, the changeling took a deep breath and told her story from the very beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun shone bright and the city of Canterlot was as beautiful as it'd always been.

The smell of wildflowers and sweets perfumed the air as ponies smiled and went about their daily business. Children kissed their parents goodbye as they scampered off to school. Nothing was amidst and for once the streets were clear of any protest and disgruntled citizens. Today was a day of great celebration for Equestria, or reckoning if one wanted to call it that. Today a changeling would be put to death in a prison of stone.

Despite the solemn expression on her face, Chrysalis could not recall much of her last walk. The pegacorn was lost in a haze of imaginings and dread as she was marched along that familiar path. Unlike her trial, there was nothing to fight for anymore. Celestia had decided and her word was law.

There were flashes of faces, sight and sound, but nothing that caught her attention. The day was storybook perfect, but the future, her future, seemed bleak in its surreal-ness. Before she knew it, her unsteady vision had cleared to reveal her entrapment.

A stone pedestal with glittering chains awaited her.

Moments later she was shackled and on display before a country of ponies who felt as much animosity for her as she did for them. Despite the number of bodies in attendance, she didn't have the mind to pay attention to the jeering and booing the crowd had to offer.

She would die a spectacle and no one would mourn her passing. How fitting, were her rancorous thoughts as iron chains chaffed her skin. The sound of wings could be heard as feminine shadows were cast upon the earth.

The people were silenced as their Princesses descended from the sky. Sun and Moon, ethereal in their radiance, provided a genial display of might and beauty.

The monarchs stood tall as they regarded her. "The time has come for you to pay for your wrongs against this country." Celestia's voice bore down top of her despite their lack of difference in height.

Luna stared on with a mask of calm. While she did not agree with her sister's punishment she understood her burden. "Any last words?" she prompted, mentally empathizing with the detached creature before her. To this day her banishment still played lucidly in her mind. Judgment was a trying thing.

Perhaps if she bowed or cried, remorseful of her actions, maybe her life would be spared, the changeling thought. But lives had been lost and while she regretted that gamble, she did not regret acting in hopes of bettering for her people. She could not and would not grovel, and for that reason Chrysalis was still defiantly unapologetic. A sentiment not lost on the sol alicorn.

If only she hadn't been so proud, Celestia thought. "No? Well then, let us proceed."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood off to the sides of the stone stage that held the fallen monarch. The two sisters stood tall as they began the enchantment that would allow them to turn the changeling into stone.

Chrysalis tried her hardest to stay strong, but knowing all that she was leaving and what was about to happen was breaking her. She'd been strong for so long and now it seemed when she needed her strength the most it was beginning to flee her.

Where was Shinning Armor? She had wanted to see him one last time. Perhaps he sat with their daughter, a thought that hurt more than she thought it would.

Tears blurred her vision and sparkles rained down before her eyes. At first she thought it a flicker of light or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but it soon became apparent that it was not.

The crowd began to murmur.

"What's that?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing…"

"I don't know… Am I?"

"That looks odd…"

"Tia… What's going on?" Luna vocalized as the spectacle began to catch her attention as well.

"I'm not sure…" Celestia squinted as she tilted her head studying the magic in the process of activating.

Slowly the dazzling particles before Chrysalis gathered closer together, rippling in suspension. As the scintillation took on a more definite form, it shone an electric blue that revealed a great beast the color of gilded tomes. As the spectacle grew, it showed a great creature mounted by a maroon eyed mare who stared back from the other side.

"Tia! Do something!" Luna warned not liking the look of this.

Chrysalis' eyes widened considerably as time slowed down. The behemoth tore through the wall of astral energy with a mighty sound that shook the walls of Canterlot. The changeling fell back as far as her chains allowed as a sense of self-preservation kicked in.

The mare that rode the great beast's back smirked down on her magical sire. Her eyes brightened as she magically communicated her wishes to her companion. The behemoth whirled around, its tail slicing through the air as it dropped its gaping maw and blasted the two sisters with a sandblast that would've killed lesser ponies.

The two were knocked clear across the grounds away into a building as the scorching heat sapped them of their strength and the earth pelted their coats. They groaned as they slunk to the ground in heaps of limbs and manes. Once the creature was done, it drew back, inhaled and hit the two again, this time with a stronger and longer assault. Luna screamed as she and her struggling sister were hit again, forcing their bodies deeper into the structure they had before. The structure was ultimately blown away, swallowing them in its debris. The world around her faded into something dismally bland as her vision was rendered black. Celestia groaned, before surrendering herself to the same abyss. Both mares yielded to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Kikyo had no qualms about sucker punching anypony. Especially an alicorn. Using a behemoth to do so only upped the appeal of the underhanded tactic.

Magnus Kron was truly a sight to behold with its bared teeth and unfolded wings.

Chrysalis kept her eyes on the behemoth as she tugged fruitlessly against her binds. It dwarfed most everything around it with its size.

Pandemonium had broken out as the Equestrian citizens witnessed their Princesses being struck down.

Ponies were screaming as bodies tried to scatter away from this unwanted guest.

With a loud groan, the great creature took to the sky swooping in on anything that its rider indicated. It took the royal guard all of three minutes to respond to the crisis. They didn't even notice a trio of ponies slip through the wall of energy just before the dazzling particles froze and shattered as they crashed to the ground.

Ponies were running for their lives as the beast used a much less potent blast of wind to deter and swat away any who tried to overtake him.

Three ponies loomed over the defensive mare when all of sudden the one in the middle broke out into a wide grin.

"Chrysalis!" Kirai cried out as the other two descended upon her.

That voice…

"You're Majesty! We… we feared the worst," the mare continued.

"…. Ki…rai?" The former monarch looked horribly confused.

"Mileena, chains!" Jedzia commanded tugging at the metal bolted to stone.

Nonononono… This couldn't be right… Could it? "Jedzia…" She breathed as a flicker light was ignited in her soul.

"Right!" The mare quickly set to work. "Good to know we made it in time." Mileena channeled her  
magic and focused on activating the tumblers in the cuffs that kept Chrysalis prisoner. "The hive will be happy to know all of this wasn't for nothing."

"Sweet maker… I don't- how is this possible?" They were alive… All of this time… And they were okay. "Why?" Chrysalis asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't think as she was beyond stunned. "You're real… This is really happening?"

"Yes, my Queen, we're real. We came for you. You chose us when everything inside of you wanted to choose something different... And now we're returning the favor."

"I thought you... I thought you all had died." Her laugh was full of disbelief. "I mourned you and... Yet… You're really here!" Joy was an odd thing.

"You did it!" Kirai assured. "It was because of your love for us that we were able to survive. You made the ultimate sacrifice."

"Done!" Mileena grunted as the chains clattered to the ground.

Chrysalis couldn't believe it as she threw her forelegs around the trio and sobbed... Her people were alive and had swarmed Celestia's city to save her. Kinda, at least.

"I don't mean to sound impatient, but we need to leave NOW, preferably while Celestia's guard is distracted by that behemoth." Jedzia rushed. The mares looked to see Kikyo having the time of her life atop the behemoth as it flew through the sky, dipping down to rip the earth with its claws making it harder for ground forces to stage.

The quartet were clamoring to move when Chrysalis' voice halted them. "Wait!"

"What?!" Jedzia groaned this was only going to work if they scattered.

"Gemma!"

"Who?" Kirai was confused.

"My daughter! I won't leave her! She's mine!"

"Your what?!" Mileena exclaimed.

" Since when-" The other two chimed in.

"Gemma first, questions later!"

The guards outside Shining Armor's door were staunch individuals who didn't care that he used to be their Captain. Celestia had given them a job, and even though it was a little twisted, they would carry it out to the best of their abilities.

The stallion stared at the window wishing he could be where everypony else was right now.

He had promised her he'd be there.

Just as his thoughts were about to take a darker turn, a muffled roar priced the air as the castle shook.

Cerulean eyes widened as the stallion stumbled before catching his balance.

He could hear a slight panic from outside and at his door.

He looked towards the window of his room, but ultimately dismissed it as his room was on the opposite side of where everything was taking place. His ear twitched as he heard the guards talking.

"We can't just leave our post-"

"A behemoth attacked the Princesses! This is way more important than a bug-lover!"

"Yea! Shining Armor might be whipped, but he's no traitor- let's go!"

"Maaaaan…. We're going to get in so much trouble!" Footsteps could be heard as the trio hurried away.

The stallion wasted no time checking the door to see if it was locked.

Slinking around Celestia's castle in midst of an emergency worked well for the changeling who could not disguise herself. Ponies were so focused of the commotion Kikyo caused that none truly paid attention to the small group of mares running the opposite way.

When Chrysalis finally located the royal nursery where her daughter was held she immediately burst through the door pausing unsurely when she caught sight of Elytra cradling her flesh with a serene expression on her face. Gemma laughed and gurgled reaching up to tug on coral manes.

The other three crowded her flank as they stared on unsure of what to make of their Queen's newest development as well as the alicorn ahead.

"Elytra…"

Plum eyes were dream-like as they continued to look down upon the little life pale forelegs cradled. This child made her think of her own. She slowly crossed the floor to stand a meter or so away from the former Queen. "I believe she belongs to you." She blinked, before gracing Chrysalis with a soft smile.

That voice, dark eyes narrowed. "You were the one sending me the dreams!" Kirai exclaimed with a step forward. For months her dreams had been filled with that voice leaving her hints and showing her things she hadn't understood until later.

"Yes… I would never let you fall for my transgressions." The alicorn adopted a more serious expression. "I'm sorry you had to suffer as you had." Chrysalis moved forward, wanting answers and her child.

"I… Why didn't you tell me they were alive? All those months…" Joy was a rush like water over a fall, but anger was a flash and for a moment all the changeling could process was sense of betrayal.

Elytra had lied to her… Kept her purposely in the dark and at the mercy of a scorned Celestia. She'd been depressed for months. Suicidal even due to grief, guilt and loneliness.

"I couldn't tell you. Not at the time. I needed to keep them safe while leaving Equestria in the dark. At least this way all of you can choose the life you'd like without fear of retaliation. I saw the darkness around your heart, but I was certain you could handle it. And look what you did… You gave birth to your little girl and haven't looked back."

"I- " And just as soon as the anger reared, the joy overpowered it as it calmed to reveal a pulsing thankfulness that made the former realize that Elytra was right- there were more important things.

Elytra nodded genially as she handed the baby to its mother. Using her wings, Chrysalis secured the smaller filly to her back.

The group turned to leave. "Wait!" Gold magic washed over charcoal chitin as the alicorn broke the spell that prevented Chrysalis from changing and utilizing her magic. "Go… before it's too late."

Shining Armor wasn't sure about what was going on, but he knew he needed to get to his daughter. He had just skirted by a couple of guards to take a flight of stairs when he saw a small group of ponies going the complete opposite way.

'What're they doing?' He thought. With a roll of his eyes, he was sure the mares were confused and scared.

"Hey!" He shouted in what was a much more authoritative voice than he meant.

The group tensed as they all stopped and craned their necks around. One turned completely and a filly that looked a lot like his giggled and pushed her head through feather soft wings.

"Gemma… What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shining Armor narrowed his eyes as he lowered himself into an offensive position. Jedzia and Mileena dropped into their own aggressive stances and lunged at the stallion. Shining Armor fired off a magic bolt that hit one of his aggressors head on. The other dodged his next bolt, reared and struck out at him. A small scuffle ensued that resulted in the stallion surrounded by two mares and having one's throat beneath his hoof.

The females sneered at their attacker, and when it was clear everypony wanted some pony severely hurt Chrysalis who'd watched the whole thing wide eyed and surprised, finally snapped out of her stupor. "Shining Armor, don't!" She quickly dropped her form.

The stallion looked taken back before a sense of relief fell over him. A hiss brought him back to reality as another set of green eyes filled with disdain glared up at him. He swallowed as he slowly released the mare, who quickly stood. Despite the dirt on her coat and the bruise forming from his hoof, she was still quite alright with only an injured ego. The other two carefully and quickly went to her aid.

Obviously they were leaving… But could he really just let them- her- walk away with all that was going on.

Mileena threw a look at Chrysalis. "He doesn't want to let us go!"

Jedzia was the first to speak, still annoyed with the entire situation. "Are you kidding me? Get out of the way! There's four of us and one of you."

"Zia no... wait..." Kirai placed a calming hoof on the annoyed mare. "They'll kill her if you don't let us take her. And your daughter will never know her mother."

"I can't..." These people had outright attacked what he had sworn to protect, he couldn't just not do anything… Could he?

"Are you serious?" Came Jedzia's disgusted tone.

"You'd let them kill the mother of your child and later turn her against her?" Kirai was in disbelief.

"You're asking me to betray everyone..." This was an act of treason, he thought remembering Celestia's words earlier when she'd had him locked away.

"Against Who? Your wife is done with you. Your people no longer trust you ... Who would you betray by letting us go? We just want to leave. No pony knows who we are." Mileena shrugged at the looks received. So what if she was a bit of an empath.

"Gemma... She's my daughter too and I won't- I can't leave her alone." He thought of the tiny creature he'd helped deliver. The child he didn't know he needed.

"Then come with us!" Chrysalis pleaded. "Come with me." Her bright green eyes burned into his and Gemma peaked up at her father with shiny black eyes as she reached out to him. Wordlessly communicating the same, she gurgled and laughed excited to see the stallion she loved so much.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they awaited the stallion's decision.

"You were right…" He exhaled. "I can't save you… You've never needed me to."

"Wha-" It had taken her ten years to ask and the answer was as she always feared.

"But… But I can let you go."

"Don't be st-" She wanted to beg.

"Chrysalis, we have to go!" Jedzia wasted no time ushering her queen away. Mileena hurried to help. Chrysalis' will to leave was low and the mare knew they didn't have time for this.

"But…"

"Let's go!" They half pulled, half pushed her away and down the corridor. Only one lingered.

"You're an idiot." Kirai managed. "But thank you!" She quickly followed after the others and that was last time the stallion saw them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little saga. There's a followup to this that gives a happy ending to this couple in a way the epilogue presented does not. It's a little darker and mature however. It's completely optional but it's def a fun read if you like familial drama and romance. Thanx again for the interest and readership! **


	17. Chapter 17

_"If you ingrates want a war I will show you how our kind wage war."_

_Whitehoof jerked back as his eyes flickered with fear. Princess Luna was in charge of the military for a reason. The look on his wrinkled face almost made Celestia laugh._

_"Luna, please! Hasn't there been enough violence?" She wanted to punch the fat noble just as much as her sister did, but being Equestria's leading diplomat she had to control herself._

_"Tia! They're being completely unreasonable." The younger alicorn defended herself before turning to face the angered nobles. "The changeling is gone and there is nothing more that can be done. I say good riddance." The 'execution' was a disaster and the changeling had escaped. The dragon that attacked had even managed to escape any trailing party thanks to the effectiveness of the surprise attack. By the time forces had organized well enough to give chase, the beast was gone. Luna didn't know how the Queen escaped, but something told her that this was a good thing. Elytra had strongly advised them not to give chase as there was nothing to chase. _

_"But who's to say that they would not regroup and attack." One shouted boldly before shrinking back into his seat when Luna turned her glare onto him._

_"Changelings are no more. You heard what Elytra said. They were cursed. All that is left now are our brethren." Celestia was as practical as ever. _

_"Brethren?! They hold allegiance to that demon!"_

_"No they don't! One cannot call themselves a Queen with no people. Simply put, their survival no longer depends upon her. They are free to live as they see fit. My sister does not discriminate!" Again, the lunar being highly doubted anypony formerly a changeling would travel just to set up shop in Equestria._

_"Those demons will feast on our souls if you allow them in our country, Celestia!"_

_"Do you even know what changeling's feed off?"_

_The alicorns could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't._

_"Enough." Came Elytra's voice. "If it is blood you want, Sir Whitehoof, it is blood you will have."_

_"But the changelin-"_

_"I would leave now, sir." Her tone was sharper than steel and the look in her eyes promised things that contradicted her appearance._

_The stallion scampered out with haste followed by his comrades._

_"What're you planning?" Celestia asked with worry after the throne room had cleared._

_Elytra turned a kind smile to the two sisters. "This is my mess, Princess. I appreciate your attempts to clean it up, but this is how it was always supposed to be." And now to tie up the loose ends…_

_Luna narrowed her eyes, "You're not serious... You can't be serious- Tia!"_

_"I have lived a long time... Longer than you... Please, do not discourage me. There are other things I wish to experience with ponies no longer on this plane. You'd be doing me a favor. Honestly, could you both bring them back and sentence them in the way your people demand?"_

_She gave them a knowing look as they both lowered their eyes for a moment of discomfort. "There has been enough suffering. Allow me to alleviate what is left." Elytra continued._

_She had fought, but in the end it hadn't been enough. Elytra had not wanted to be saved._

_"__I take full responsibility. Had I never done what I did, changelings would have never been created. Their existence is my fault so I take credit for their actions. All of their actions." _

Luna stared out over the country she and her sister governed as she thought over the now deceased alicorn. Sometimes she wanted to throttle these cretins but her sister loved them so. She did too. With a sigh, she turned to see Celestia staring at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"You're not still upset with me are you?"

Luna sighed. "I'm not upset with you Tia, just those nobles who think they can boss you around. I'm disappointed it had to come to this."

"Yes... Well… Elytra was adamant."

"And Discord?"

"He understood."

She was silent. "Do you think they're happy now?"

"I hope so."


	18. Chapter 18

****3 Years Later ****

That one pony had been right.

He regretted letting her go as soon as the words left his mouth. He often wondered about his daughter. How was she? What was her favorite color? What did she look like? Would he recognize her if he saw her…

"Hey big brother!"

Twilight's voice pulled him from his reverie.

He blinked before pasting a smile on his face for her benefit. "Hey Twiley, what do you need?" Visiting his sister was always a welcome distraction he tried to do twice a month. With no wife and other pressing responsibility, it was a lot easier to find the time.

"Could you do me a favor and run to the market for me. There's some things I need for dinner."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Here's a list."

She beamed up at him as he grabbed the paper and headed out the door. She stared after him with a sad smile on her youthful features. It'd been three years since the trial and escape of the changeling Queen. Her brother had never fully recovered. Oh he was well as a pony could be, but there was a sadness in his eyes that never used to be there. He'd even retired his post, instead becoming a defense teacher for incoming soldiers. His desire to serve was there, but he couldn't answer to Celestia the same way. Not anymore… Not after everything that had happened.

Despite Shining Armor no longer being a social pariah, she worried about him. Every time he came to visit she brought up the subject of him moving to Ponyville. Canterlot held many memories for the eldest Sparkle and she knew many of them still hurt him.

"And what can I get you today m'am?"

A slender filly the color of clouds and sky entered the store. Shining Armor had been casually browsing for his sister's items for the past ten minutes when the bell signaled a new customer. The stallion blinked and went back to his browsing. She made his heart ache as he thought of his own daughter.

Gemma…

The sooner he found what Twilight needed the sooner he could leave.

"Mama made a list." He could hear her speaking.

"I bet." Laughed the old shopkeeper. "Now let's see…" Shining Armor was faintly aware as the shop owner moved around to help another patron. "And you're sure you can carry all of this home by yourself?"

"Mama's testing me to see if I'm a big filly." Childlike pride and determination coated the tones of the female's young voice.

"A unicorn that works like a pony… Who'd have thought it."

Those words resounded with something inside the stallion that made him peek around the corner to really study the two- the young filly, really. He found himself entranced by everything about her. From her sharp features, to her coloring that was oh-so familiar.

"Anything else?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"Cheesecake!"

He watched as bright blue eyes clouded over.

"And here you are!"

He'd remembered Triste's words from long ago and suddenly it was important for him to talk to this little girl.

"Thanks Mr. Hooper!"

"Say hello to your mother for me!"

The stallion waited for the young girl to leave before nonchalantly approaching the counter. "Uh…"

"Hi Shining Armor, what can I get you? Twilight need some more bramble berry or juniper spice?"

"Actually… that filly… who is she? I've… never seen her before…."

"Jewels? She and her mother live somewhere in the forest outside town. They own an apple stand out that way."

The stallion nodded. "On second thought… I don't remember what my sister needed, I'll be back." Shining Armor quickly took his leave, leaving the older male to scratch his head.

He saw the small filly putting all she could into pulling a cart that was just a tad bit heavy for her.

"Hey!" He called quickly rushing to catch up the young filly. "You look like you need some help." He smiled kindly at the child hoping to appear friendly despite the suspicions raging in his mind and the horrible thudding of his heart. She looked to be the same age his daughter would've been.

Her cerulean eyes widened considerably before she shrunk away from this stallion. "Mama says not to talk to strangers…" She murmured hiding behind her bangs. Her straight hair fell straight past her shoulders.

"Your mother sounds like a smart lady." He could still feel her mistrust. "Well what if I wasn't really a stranger?" He pressed after wetting his lips.

Jewel mumbled something, and the stallion had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I said… I said there's no way I'd forget someone with a coat like yours." She blushed but stood her ground. "You have pretty coloring… like me."

"I'm honored you think so," He chuckled genuinely amused. "Do you know Twilight Sparkle?"

Her eyes brightened. "Why who doesn't? Next to my mother, she's one of the most amazing mares here!"

"Well did you know she had a brother?"

"Of course! Sir Shining Armor! A Knight worthy only of the kindest Queen!" Her eyes twinkled as she spoke of him. He mentally sighed as her body relaxed.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well…" He teased.

"Maybe…" She grinned almost conspiratorially. "I read a lot. But what does that have- Oh My! You mean…." Her whole face changed. "You have to meet me my mother!"

"I'd be honored to meet this mother of yours. What's your name?"

"My name is-"

"Jewels!"

The two looked up to see an angry mare.

"Mama… don't be mad it's Miss Twilight's-"

"I don't care! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Angry eyes locked with Shining Armor's and the stallion could feel the world around him fade. Fear flickered in the mare's eyes and the stallion knew he hadn't imagined it. Why would she be afraid of him unless she had something to hide?

"We're going home. Now!"

"But Sir Shining Armor would never hurt me…" He could hear the filly whining as her mother all but drug her away, throwing glares at him over her shoulder. He stared after the two and looked to his sister's home completely forgetting the shopping he was supposed to do.

His heart leapt with hope as his eyes filled something else. Perhaps moving to Ponyville was just what he needed.

_"__Things were simple with Pa Herbert… If I ever had a choice, I think I would've loved to raise a family in that house. It was quiet, peaceful completely unlike my life at the hive. At first it was hard, but later I found I actually enjoyed the land even though I hated playing in the dirt…"_

Gemma was a smart filly for her age. Exceptionally bright, as her birthright proclaimed.

She loved her mother dearly and as often as she daydreamed about what her father must've been like, she knew that her mother needed help protecting them. While her enigmatic mother was full of secrets, she never lied to her. They were in hiding and it was important that no pony got too close.

Of course 'Amber Stone' and her daughter 'Jewel Stone' kept up appearances, but they were always careful. Despite her mother's strictness in regards to their safety, Gemma still managed to steal away to the library gorging on anything she could find. Twilight Sparkle was her only friend and her mother hated it. The thought made her livid, but Gemma couldn't help it. She needed someone to talk to and spend time with that wasn't her mother as much as she loved her.

Her mother needed someone too, and Gemma had a plan.

It was late at night and with one more glance at her room, the cloud colored unicorn left a note on her bed and slipped out of the window.

She didn't know why, but something inside her told her that Sir Armor could make everything better for her and her mother.

"I told you to stay away from us! Now she's gone! What have you done with her?" Amber Stone was livid. An earth pony with an apricot coat and a thick mahogany mane, kept back by a red bandanna burst into Twilight's library with fire in her eyes.

This morning when she went to check on her daughter, she found the girl's room empty. Only a note remained and the words she read made her blood boil and her heart race fearfully. Where was her sweet baby girl?

"Amber? What... what's going on? What're you talking about?!" Twilight was dumbfounded. What on earth was this mare going on about?

"You sick bastard! Is this payback for that fight we had in the market? Because I never-" Much to her dismay the day after she ran into Shining Armor Sparkle, an announcement had been made that the stallion had decided to move to Ponyville. Not only did the imbecile live in town, but he somehow managed to always run into her and her daughter whenever they ventured into town. It was infuriating and Amber had all but lost patience and expressed her grievances to him in the middle of market a couple of days ago.

"Calm down my brother would never do something like that! You've got some nerve barging up in here like this!" At the pained expression on the other's face, Twilight immediately felt guilty and reworked her approach. "I'm sorry about your daughter, but my brother is a good stallion. What's going on?"

Eyes lost their panic and the way she glared made the other sorry for speaking up.

"Mr. Armor can I speak with you? Privately..." She added with a glance towards Twilight.

The stallion nodded and led her to a room in the back.

"Ch- "

"My name is Amber." She corrected with a withering glare. She didn't know who he thought he was, but he was sorely mistaken that he was in a position to take any kind of charge.

"Amber..." The name tasted foreign on his lips. And while it fit this appearance, he was not fooled. "What's the matter?"

She haltingly explained showing him the note.

_"__Mama,_

_Don't be mad, Sir Armor can help us. I'm sure of it. If you're reading this, then I've gone to him to ask his help. I won't be gone long. I love you. Find him and you'll find me._

_-G_

"I'm sorry... I didn't put her up to this." Cerulean eyes were sincere as the stallion looked up to the obviously concerned mother. "When was the last time u saw her?"

"When I put her in bed..." Amber deflated.

"Where does she like to go in free time?"

"I have some ideas... but..."

"But what?" Shining Armor encouraged.

"What if she's hurt?" Light brown eyes watered and the mare choked back a sob. "What… what if-" she covered her face with her hooves as her anxiousness gave way to her more upset feelings.

"It's okay," the stallion comforted pulling her forward into a hug.

At first the mare fought him, but then she gave in holding to him tightly as she cried. "We have to find her!"

"We will," He assured. "You have my word."

She nodded against his skin, believing him. Moments later Amber calmed considerably and broke away from him as she composed herself.

Shining Armor watched her, comparing her to all the other skins he's seen her wear. The words slipped out before he realized what he was saying. "You look better in your true form…"

The mare stiffened. "I haven't the faintest idea about what you're talking about." She held her head up high as she sniffed.

"No? Chrysalis?"

"What do you want?" Cinnamon eyes narrowed as hostility blanketed her form.

"To be a part of her life... as her father..."

"You threw us away..." Was her seething reply.

"I didn't..." The stallion defended sadly. "I let you go... there's a difference..."

"We don't have time for this. We have to find her!"

"Chrysalis..."

"Later... Gemma comes first." And with that she stalked past him leaving the small office, effectively ending their conversation.

He nodded.

The two persuaded Twilight to stay at the library in case Gemma came back.

There was so much between the two that needed to be said. And so much that was said that really didn't need to be. Both were suffering but in their search for Gemma neither could find the words to properly vocalize themselves. SO instead of arguing, they searched and searched.

After checking the child's favorite spots in town, the duo searched all the places the local children played with no results.

"Is there anywhere else?" Shining Armor asked once their last spot proved a failure.

Amber appeared deep in thought. "There is this meadow…"

Thirty minutes later the two found themselves entering a small clearing. After a brief scan, they were about to leave when a patch of blue of white contrasted greatly with the color of grass and blossoms.

"What's that?" Shining Armor squinted.

"Gemma!"

A cerulean head popped up in the meadow. The young pegasi looked startled. Before she cold blink the older equines were upon her.

"How could you do that to me?" Amber rushed the filly and alternated between holding her tightly and shaking her almost violently.

"Mama... I'm-" Tears welled in the child's eyes. She hadn't meant to make her like that.

"No! Do you have any idea how sad and hurt I would be if something happened to you?" Amber was furious and relieved at the same time. "Do you?"

"I'm sorry!" Gemma sobbed terrified and upset.

"Gods... don't you ever, ever, scare me like that!" The mare was screaming tearfully.

"Chryssie..." Shining Armor knelt beside the two as he shook his head placing a hoof on her shoulder causing her to loosen her hold. "She's fine... it's okay."

"Sir Armor!" She turned in her mother's arms and gave him a big hug.

"Gemma!" He grinned returning the gesture.

The filly stiffened and pulled back with wide and fearful eyes. "How did you-"

"It's okay, baby..." Gemma looked to her mother. "You... you were right," Chrysalis fixed him with a wry smile. "Sir Armor would never hurt you... He'd never hurt us."

A giant grin broke out on her features. It looked as if her plan had worked. Throwing her forelegs around both, Gemma knew that things would be different for her and mother now that Sir Armor was in their life.

What she didn't know was that her parents both thought the same.

"Gemma, baby… There's something I think you should know…"

And the day went on in a haze of tears and words.


End file.
